Complications in the Band
by babygirl669
Summary: With Stella it was love at first sight, it may sound cheesy, but she couldn't help it. Charlie Delgado went through girls like candy, but that was only because he couldn't get the one he wanted. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Stella POV

**Hey guys, I was just messing around and decided that I should write a Lemonade Mouth fanfiction. GO STARLIE!**

**Stella POV**

Since the first day I saw him, I crush on him. Hell, He might have been the reason why I started the band, or even considered it.

Olivia says he's a drum god, but I say he's a sex god. That's the problem though. He has girls drooling over him all the time. To him, I'm just his sarcastic best friend who happens to also be in the same band as him.

Nobody knows I like Charlie Delgado except my girl best friend, Olivia White. The only reason she knows is because one day I made it more obvious than usual.

~Flashback~

_After school we had band practice, as usual. I don't know if I was PMS-ing or what, but several times throughout that day, I had to go to the bathroom to cry. I was being smothered with images of him with his new girlfriend. It had seemed like around every corner they were hugging or kissing or giggling._

_ Olivia approached me before rehearsal, "Stell, are you alright?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine," I said while wiping tears from my cheeks. _

_ "No, you're not. You can't fool you're best friend,"_

_ I looked at her and said, "I'll tell you after practice, if you can come over."_

_ "Yeah, okay,"_

_ All through rehearsal, I couldn't even _look _at Charlie, because I only saw him and what's-her-face._

_ It's not like I've never liked or dated a guy before, but this jealousy blew the rest of my experience away. The big green monster floated behind me all the time. _

_ After practice, the problem himself came up to me, "Stella, you've been giving me the cold shoulder all day. Why?"_

_ Instead of answering and potentially crying in front of him, I turned and walked away. Unfortunately, I started crying anyway. Olivia caught up with me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. As soon as we reached my house, we sat on the front porch and Olivia asked, "So, Stella, what's up?_

_ "The guy I like just got a new girlfriend and I can't seem to go anywhere without seeing them together," I answered._

_ Olivia squealed, "Who do you like, Stella Yamada! And in who's mind is it right to make you cry? Especially you."_

_ I looked at her through my mascara-clad eyelashes, "You have to promise not to tell anyone!" It wasn't that I didn't trust her, but it was a big secret._

_ "Okay, I won't tell anyone," She pursed her lips. _

_ I took a deep breath and looked at her, "I like … um, Charlie?" I suddenly felt lighter. Like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders and heart. And I was getting a little buzzed._

_ "You mean, Charlie Delgado, drum god extraordinaire?" Olivia was the opposite of speechless. I got up to walk inside, she grabbed my hand and said, "I'm sorry, Stell, It's just kinda a shock. I know you're almost like everyone else, but it didn't seem like you ever liked anyone."_

_ "Is that how everyone sees me?" I looked down at my hands twirling in my lap. She wasn't answering, so I said, "Liv, is it?"_

_ "Yeah, to a lot of people, but not to me anymore, after seeing you this vulnerable, there is no way I could see you that way _ever _again." _

~End Flashback~

So now here I am, in my bedroom, writing songs, as usual. Although, these aren't like my original ones, they are slightly more sappy. Meaning, the fabulous Stella Yamada has been degraded to writing love songs.

**Hey, I will try to write more in the next week, but I won't be able to update for two weeks, I'll be in Lewiston, cheerleading! Next chapter will be in Charlie's POV.**


	2. Charlie POV

**Charlie POV**

Since the moment she entered the detention on her first day, I was in love with her. I might have suggested that we flip the coin to decide if we have the first rehearsal, but all along she was the reason I stayed.

To me she's not just the lead guitarist in our band, or just my sarcastic best friend. Those two are just bonuses. The only problem about me being America's new heartthrob, _all _of the girls are after me.

Nobody and I mean _nobody _knows I'm in love with Stella Yamada. Though, one of my ex-girlfriends was suspicious about it.

~Flashback~

_"Charlie? Are you okay?" Jennifer (I think) asked one day in between classes. I had just seen Stella go into the girls' bathroom in tears. "Charlie!"_

_ I glanced at her then the bathroom door again and answered, "Um, yeah, of course I am,"_

_ The bell was about to ring so I couldn't hang around to see if she was going to come out of the bathroom. I walked Jen? to class and gave her a kiss goodbye. I normally had Stella in my Math class, but oddly enough, she wasn't there. Maybe she had gone home? I hoped that was the case. I can't stand to see her upset._

_ Band practice was after school, as usual, but I couldn't see why we would have it, given that Stella might be gone. But, sure enough, there she was, with tear stained cheeks, plugging her guitar into her amp. Come to think about it, I had tried to talk to her at lunch, but she just gave me daggers and walked away. _

_ All through rehearsal I tried to catch her attention, but she refused to look at me. I finally gave up. After practice though, I walked up to her and said, "Stella, you've been giving me the cold shoulder all day. Why?" And instead of answering me, she just turned and walked away. Olivia went to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Liv then turned around and gave me daggers and mouthed, 'It's your fault'. _

_ Before I could really think about it, Jen (I found out later that I was right, it was Jennifer), came up and hugged me and told me to take her home. Of course I agreed. She's my 'Girlfriend Of The Week' as Stell put it._

~End Flashback~

So now here I am, sitting in my car, in front of Jennifer's house because 1. I don't want to go home and 2. If I don't go home I don't know where to go.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to get something done before I left. So officially now, You will hear nothing from me in the next week. See ya!**


	3. Stella POV 2

** Hey guys! I'm back! I have decided that it has been long enough for you to wait. So, enjoy the next chapter of Complication in the Band. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER!**

** Stella POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to get it because I was the only one home.

I saw who it was and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I had nowhere to go and I wanted to see you," was Charlie's lame excuse.

I opened the door a little more and gestured that he should come in. He happily skipped through the opening and entered the living room. The one thing I had forgotten was that I had I big of tear-covered tissues on the floor in front of the couch.

"Stell? Why are all of these here?" Charlie asked, concerned. I didn't know whether to come up with an excuse or tell the truth, so I did both.

"Well, um, the guy I like just started going out with a new girl, so I am a little heartbroken," I explained with enough detail to keep him satisfied.

"Holy Shit! No way, Stella Fay Yamada _likes_ a guy!"

"Haha, very funny, you know, I'm human, too!" My eyes started to well up with tears again, and I knew he could see it.

He immediately felt sorry and walked up to embrace me. The one thing people don't understand about me is that I actually have feelings and I'm not rock solid all the time. For a few minutes all I did was cry into my best friend's chest. He didn't know what it was like to be a girl. We go through the worst of pains and survive them. There are times that I think guys don't have emotions at all.

After I had calmed down a little bit, I pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks for being here, Charlie."

"No problem. Do you want to go out by the pool?" I just nodded. We walked out the back door and sat in a couple of patio chairs by the pool. "Stella? Who is the guy that you like?" Charlie asked softly. I almost thought that I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Just a guy, it's not really important," I said, not wanting to get my heart broken again. Without warning, Charlie got up and picked me up bridal style. "Put me down, Charlie! I mean it!" Instead of listening to me, he threw me into the pool. I quickly scrambled up the side and walked toward him. "Charlie!" I said in a sing-song voice, "Come give me a hug,"  
>"No way in hell, Yamada!" He yelled behind him as he tried to run away from me, but I was either quicker or more clever. I caught up with him and hugged him around the waist; I couldn't quite reach anything above that. Apparently, he hadn't been very stable on the ground, because he fell over and took me with him.<p>

So, there I was, Stella Yamada, lying on top of Charlie Delgado. I sat up a little bit, to where I was straddling his stomach. From what I could tell, he really liked it. His face was flushed and I took a glance behind me to see that something was getting some needed attention.

"Fuck, Stella, what the hell are you doing to me?" he mumbled under his breath.

"What, Charlie? What _am_ I doing to you?" He knew very well that I knew, but I just wanted to torture him. He caught me off guard while I was laughing for a second, and he took that opportunity to flip me over and take control of our situation. Although, this action left his "problem" out in the open.

"Stells, you don't know how much of a tease you are, do you?" Actually, up until that moment, I hadn't. I thought it was just me being me, but I guess not. It might have been my hormones going into overdrive and takikng over my brain and telling it to make life, among other things, hard for Charles Arthur Delgado. He got up and left without a word, but I saw his head shaking and I could have sworn I saw him look back at my small, wet form lying on the warm grass.

**I will be posting Charlie's POV for this scenario soon, so enjoy this. Press that "Review" button below and tell me how you like this story so far!**


	4. Charlie POV 2

**Please enjoy Charlie's POV for this scenario. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

** Charlie POV**

I didn't want to go home, and I had a strong urge to see my best friend. Before I knew it, I was at her front door. I hesitated, and then decided that I had nothing to lose. I knocked on the big, blue, intimidating door.

After what seemed like hours, she came up and opened that door. She asked, "Why are you here?"

I smiled cheesily and said, "I had nowhere to go and I wanted to see you," She opened the door enough for me to squeeze through. Once inside, I skipped happily to the living room. I looked at the floor and saw a big pile of crumpled tissues in front of Stella's favorite spot on the couch. "Stell? Why are all of these here?" I asked, concerned. She hesitated for a second before answering me.

"Well, um, the guy I like just started going out with a new girl, and I'm a little heartbroken," I felt that she was withholding some valuable information, but I left it alone.

"Holy shit! No way, Stella Fay Yamada _likes_ a guy!" I teased.

"Haha, very funny, you know, I'm human, too!" She started to cry and I instantly felt sorry. I walked towards her and enveloped her small body in my large arms. It broke my heart to feel her crying on my chest. I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. We tease each other all the time, so I hadn't expected it. I was trying to come up with a way to cheer her up, then, I had it.

"Thanks for being here, Charlie," Stella said before I could say anything.

"No problem. Do you want to go out by the pool?" I asked, trying to cheer her up. She nodded. I led her out the back door and to a couple of white patio chairs. "Stella? Who is the guy that you like?" I asked trying, and failing to hide my jealousy.

She answered, "Just a guy, it's not really important," She said it as if she was dismissing the thought.

I decided to have some fun. I got up and picked her up bridal style. I heard her yelling things like, "Charlie! Put me down! I mean it!" I ignored those exclamations. Instead, I threw to the middle of the pool. I watched her as she scrambled up the side of it and walk slowly toward me. "Charlie!" she called in a sing-song voice, "Come give me a hug,"

"No way in hell, Yamada," I yelled, running in the opposite direction. In what seemed like a split second later, Stella's arms were around my waist. Since I had been running (apparently very slowly), I couldn't maintain my balance, so I fell and pulled her down with me.

So, there I was, Charlie Delgado, with Stella Yamada lying on top of me. She sat up a little bit, to the point where she was straddling my stomach. I started to feel, what's the right word, tingly? I could feel my face get red. I absolutely _hated_ getting embarrassed.

"Fuck, Stella, what the hell are you doing to me?" I mumbled unintentionally. It was too late to take it back though.

"What, Charlie? What _am_ I doing to you?" She faked innocent, but I knew that _she_ knew what she was doing. She chuckled and was off guard for a tiny second, but that was enough time for me to flip her over be the dominant one in this fight. Too bad for me, that put me in a _very_ compromising situation. My. . . bulge. . . was out in the open.

"Stells, you don't know how much of a tease you are, do you?" I asked her. I saw her think a little bit, and then realization crossed her face. I got up and walked toward her house without a word. I was shaking my head and took a risk to look back at her small, wet form lying on the warm, matted grass.

**Please REVIEW and tell me how much you liked the story and I want to try something new, so put your favorite Lemonade Mouth song and your favorite regular song in the reviews, and I might put them in following chapters.**

**Love, **

**Babygirl669 **


	5. Stella POV 3

**Hey, it's babygirl669, and this is my next chapter for Complications in the Band. I do not own any of the characters or the song More Than Me from Disney's Stuck in the Suburbs. Please read and enjoy!**

**Stella POV**

It has been two weeks since "the incident" and I've only seen or talked to Charlie during band rehearsals. I don't know whether or not he's avoiding me, but it has become my life's mission to find out.

I got home one afternoon and decided, "Why don't I call Charlie and ask him to come over to my house for a while?" So, I had convinced myself. I reluctantly picked up my cell phone and held the _4_ button, Charlie's speed dial.

1 ring.

2 rings.

3 rings.

"Hello?"

I released the air I didn't realize I had been holding. "Hey, Charlie, it's Stella,"

"Um, I know, I kinda have Caller ID." Oh my God! How could I be so stupid?

"Oh, yeah, well, I wanted to ask you something," I said awkwardly. I heard someone on Charlie's end, a girl.

He started talking to her, "Jen, stop being so paranoid. It's just Stella." That last sentence broke my heart, even though I knew he meant nothing by it. "Stells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charles," I knew he hated being called by his full first name.

"Can I call you back later? Jen is freaking out over here,"

"Sure, whenever you can," I was almost successful in hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"Stella? What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later," I hung up before he could respond. It was torture hearing him with his girlfriend, especially when I wanted to be in her shoes. What I needed at that moment was pure and simple: girl time. To fulfill that need, I called Olivia and Mo and asked them to come over. They quickly agreed, Olivia already knew what I was going through, but we had to fill Mo in.

Once we had gotten settled on my bed, we started talking.

"So, Liv, how are you and Wen doing?"

She blushed a little before answering, "Well, we took the next step, if that's what you mean,"

Mo squealed. I looked at Olivia and said, "By next step, you mean?"

"I mean, we had our first kiss. Nothing too crazy, Stella,"

"Okay, fine, I surrender." I turned my attention to the other girl in the room, "Mo? How about you and Scott?"

"He's been on probation with me for the past few months, so nothing has been going on," She explained calmly.

Olivia looked at me and said, "Stella, it's your turn. Spill what's been happening between you and Charlie," Mo looked between the two of us, shocked.

"I didn't know you and Charlie were a couple,"

"That's because we aren't, we haven't talked in weeks anyway," ironically, Charlie chose that exact moment to call me back. I mouthed, "one sec," to the girls. I pressed the green call button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stells, I'm sorry about earlier. Jen just doesn't understand that I can go out with her and still be friends with you," _Friends_, that dreaded word, I hate it.

"Yeah, well,"

"Wait, you wanted to ask me something earlier?"

"Right, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over, but you were busy," By that point, Olivia and Mo were straining to hear who was on the other line.

"Well, if you're free now, I could,"

"Sounds great, but just to warn you, Mo and Olivia are over,"

"The more the merrier. That is my life's motto from this moment on," He laughed, and I loved to hear him laugh.

"Okay, then, I guess we'll see you in a minute, bye,"

"Bye," We hung up.

As a last thought I whispered, "Love you,"

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"Um, Charlie's coming over?" I responded.

"Hun, I think she is referring to the comment after the phone call," I did _not_ want to admit what I said, so I acted innocent.

"What do you guys mean? I think you both are hearing things,"

"I could have sworn I heard you say, 'I love you,'" Olivia prompted.

"As I said before, you both are hearing things,"

"But-" the doorbell rang, saved by the bell. I got up quickly and ran to the door. I flung it open with so much intensity that I felt my shoulder pop.

My hand instantly flew to my right shoulder and I fell to the ground. All three of them were by my side in seconds.

Mo was first to speak, "Stella, honey, what happened?"

"I heard a pop from my shoulder and," I moved it a little, "the pain is gone," I got up slowly with the help of Mo and Olivia.

"Are you sure you're fine, Stella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go into my room." They all agreed and walked down the stairs to my room.

"How about, since most of the band is here, we write a song for the next band practice?" Olivia asked. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We spent a little more than two hours writing a song. My mom walked in at about 4:20 to check on me and saw me with my guitar and the other three with pencil and paper in hand scribbling lyrics on the paper as fast as their hands would let them.

"Oh my goodness, Stella, we need to play this at practice on Monday," Mo practically yelled in my ear.

"Hell yeah, it would be super easy to learn and the fans would love it for our album," Charlie said.

"Please, Stella, I know we don't need any more publicity, but this would be the best song we have so far," Olivia rambled, but I cut her off.

"Who said I didn't want to show it? Jump to conclusions, much?" I tried to keep a straight face, but my seriousness cracked in seconds.

X x x

We were in the music hall waiting for Wen and Scott to arrive. While we waited, we sat in a small circle. Olivia was on my right, Mo was across from me, and Charlie was on my left. We spent a lot of that time playing Truth or Dare off an app on Mo's phone. We kept it _off_ dirty mode. Then the rest of the time we went over the lyrics to the new song. Finally, at 3:50, Wen and Scott walked in to see the four of us humming the melody to the new song.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" Scott asked.

Olivia spoke up and said, "We wrote a new song on Saturday,"

"By 'we', you mean?" Wen asked, eying all of us.

"I mean the four of us who went to Stella's on Saturday,"

Instead of questioning any further, Scott said, "Then show us this 'new song'," Obliging, Charlie, Mo, Olivia, and I walked to our respective spots on the stage. I began to play the intro on my acoustic guitar.

_nananana...  
>ooh you take away the lonely pain<br>oh yeah and you help me rise above the flame uh huh  
>ive been so lost baby now<br>i'm found since you've been around  
>i never dreamed that someone could see that knew who<br>i was knew all that  
>i could be only your love can make me believe<br>i can be somethin more so much more than me_

_oooh i hardly recognize myself  
>and i know that i'd be lost without your help<br>i feel a promise of a brand new day and now  
>i wake up<br>and i say i never dreamed that someone could see  
>that knew who i was knew all that i could be only your love<br>can make me believe i can be somethin more so much more than more  
>than any man has ever been now i feel like<br>i'm alive again (there's)  
>nothin in this world that<br>i can't do everyday that goes by i'm livin my life for you nanana  
>i never dreamed that someone could see that knew who<br>i was knew all that i could be only your love can make me believe  
>i can be somethin more so much more than me<em>

_oooh i hardly recognize myself  
>and i k now that i'd be lost without your help<br>i feel a promise of a brand new day and now  
>i wake up and i say i never dreamed<br>that someone could see that knew who  
>i was knew all that i could be only your love can make me believe<br>i can be somethin more so much i never dreamed  
>that someone could see that knew who i was knew all that i could be<br>only your love can make me believe  
>i can be somethin more so much more than me<em>

_oooh i hardly recognize myself and  
>i know that i'd be lost without your help<br>i feel a promise of a brand new day and now i wake up and i say i never  
>dreamed that someone could see that knew who<br>i was knew all that i could be only your love can make me believe  
>i can be somethin more so much more than me so much more than me<em>

The two guys started clapping. The four of us bowed and jumped off the stage.

"So, you liked it?" I said sarcastically.

The guys nodded and we decided that since they had been an hour late that they should practice by themselves and we could all go home.

Charlie offered me a ride home, on our way we talked, as usual. "Stella? No offence, but why don't you have your own car yet?"

"That's simple, because I'm not sixteen yet,"

Charlie gaped at me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, in Rhode Island, my school had me skip a few grades because of the family I'm from, you know my mom and dad, so I am only fourteen right now," I explained.

"Oh," He looked kinda sad, but I dismissed it. We got to my house quicker than I wanted. "Here we are," Charlie said.

"Okay, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" He replied.

"I don't know, the world might blow up from nuclear bombs before tomorrow," I said sarcastically.

He laughed and said, "You might have just guaranteed my nightmares for tonight," I smiled and got out of the car. "I promise that I will see you tomorrow," He smiled back.

I quickly ran up the front steps and opened the door. Then, I turned around and waved to the retreating Charlie Delgado. That day was one of the best of my life. He was the _first_ person in New Mexico to know about my age difference, and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Whoa, kinda dizzy too, and before I knew it, I blacked out.

**Hey, sorry about the cliffhanger! Charlie's POV of this chapter will be up in a couple days. I am going back home tomorrow so, I'll be car sick and crap like that. Review please. And since you've gotten a taste of my music, please please please give me some of your favorite music, I'm looking back to old Disney. HELP! **

**Love you all**

**-Babygirl669**


	6. Charlie POV 3

**Hey, I'm back, it's also 1:00 in the morning on a Monday, so I'm sorry if parts of this story make no sense.**

**Charlie POV**

It has been two weeks since mine and Stella's "incident" and we haven't talked to each other outside of band practice. I had been subconsciously avoiding her.

One day after school, Jennifer and I had been hanging out. "Trouble" by P!nk started playing out of my phone, Stella was calling me.

"Hello?" I said the usual phone greeting.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Stella," She said.

"Um, I know, I kinda have Caller ID," I didn't mean to make her feel stupid, but she was cute when she was flustered.

"Oh, yeah, well, I wanted to ask you something," I just barely heard her over Jen's jealous rant.

"Who the hell are you talking to Charlie? I want to fucking know!"

I tried to calm her down, "Jen, stop being so paranoid. It's just Stella," I hated saying that last sentence, because that is not all that Stella is to me. I wasn't able to calm her down, so I turned back to the phone, "Stells?" I asked.

"Yes, Charles," I winced, she of all people knew I hated being called by my full first name and she said it with so much anger, it hurt me.

"Can I call you back later? Jen is freaking out over here," I asked/said, trying to offend my girlfriend.

"Sure, whenever you can," She sounded disappointed in me, or in herself? Either way, I didn't like it.

"Stella? What's wrong?" I asked, mustering up the concern in my voice.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later," then she hung up before I could respond. I hated having a girlfriend while I was in love with her, it made little to no sense in my mind. I thought back over the past few months that Stella has been here, and I couldn't recall her _once_ having a boyfriend. If she had, she would have told me, at least, I think she would have. Jen was still yelling stuff about cheating in my ear and I definitely did _not_ appreciate that assumption. I am an honest, loyal, and trustworthy guy, and apparently just because I have a girl best friend and I hang out with her from time to time, means that I'm cheating on the girl I have had the longest relationship with so far in my life.

"Jen, I don't appreciate your false accusations," I said calmly.

"What the hell do you mean 'false'?" Jen asked firmly.

"I mean, I haven't been cheating, and you jump to conclusions way too easily,"

She calmed down a little bit and asked, "So, where does that put us in our relationship, Charlie?"

I sighed, "I hate doing this, but I need to break up with you," Amazingly, she didn't start crying, like my previous girlfriends when I broke up with them. I was surprised and relieved.

She gave me one last hug and walked to the door, "Bye, Charlie, I'll see you around school,"

"Ok, bye, Jennifer," I watched her leave and was thankful that there were no hard feelings between us, it is normally awkward to see past girlfriends around school, because they give you glares or they track down their replacement and make their life hell.

I decided, since Jennifer was no longer at the house, I would call Stella back and see what her question had been. I held the _3_ button on my phone, Stella's speed dial.

1 ring.

2 rings.

3 rings.

4 rings. Oh crap, she might not answer.

"Hello?" Oh, thank god.

"Hey, Stells, sorry about earlier. Jen just doesn't understand that I can go out with her and still be friends with you," Friends, that word disgusts me.

"Yeah, well," she said simply.

"Wait, you wanted to ask me something earlier?" I got to the point.

"Right, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over, but you were busy," I needed something to do, so I accepted.

"Well, if you're free now, I could,"

"Sounds great, but just to warn you, Mo and Olivia are over," She must have invited them over after we hung up.

"The more the merrier. That is my life's motto from this moment on," I laughed and I knew she was smiling; she loved it when I laughed.

"Okay then, we'll see you in a minute, bye,"

"Bye," We hung up.

As a last thought I said, "I love you," I got on my jacket and headed out the front door toward my car. Stella only lived a couple blocks away from me, so technically, I wouldn't have to drive, but, I like to practice, I just got my license a couple months ago. I hopped into my car and drove the two minutes to Stella's driveway.

I walked up the front steps and rang her doorbell. Normally, when I ring the doorbell, I have to ring it several times before she comes and gets it. This time she was at the door within seconds of the first ring. She flung the door open and then she fell to the floor, holding her right shoulder.

I knelt by her side along with Mo and Olivia.

"Stella, honey, what happened?" Mo asked, sweetly.

"I heard a pop from my shoulder and," she slowly moved her shoulder in small circles. "The pain is gone," She got up slowly with the help of Olivia and Mo.

"Are you sure you're fine, Stella?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go to my room," we all agreed and walked down the few stairs to her room.

"How about, since most of the band is here, we write a song for next band practice?" Olivia opted. We all agreed to the idea.

We spent a little more than two hours writing the song. Mrs. Yamada came in to check on Stella around 4:20 and saw her daughter strumming her guitar and the other three of us scribbling lyrics as fast as our hands would allow us to.

When we finished we were talking about how awesome the new song was. "Oh, my goodness, Stella, we need to play this at practice on Monday!" Mo said hyperexcitedly.

"Hell yeah, it would be super easy for the rest of the band to learn and the fans would love it for our album," I said.

"Please, Stella, I know we don't need any more publicity, but this would be the best song we have so far," Olivia rambled, but Stella cut her off.

"Who said I didn't want to show it? Jump to conclusions, much?" sarcasm was dripping off her voice and she was desperately to keep a straight face, but she failed and started cracking up laughing.

X X X

We were in the music hall waiting for Wen and Scott to arrive. While we waited for the slowpokes, we sat in a small circle. Stella was on my right, Olivia was across from me, and Mo was on my left. We spent most of the time we were waiting playing Truth or Dare off an app on Mo's phone. But, we kept it _off_ of dirty mode. Then the rest of the time we went over the lyrics to the new song. Finally, at about 3:50, Wen and Scott walked in to see the four of us humming the melody of the song.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" Scott asked.

Olivia said, "We wrote a new song on Saturday,"

"By 'we' you mean?" Wen asked, giving us all a good look.

"I mean the four of us who went to Stella's on Saturday," Olivia answered her boyfriend's question.

Scott said, non-skeptically, "Then show us this 'new song'," Stella, Mo, Olivia, and I all walked to our designated areas on the stage. Stella began to play the intro on her acoustic guitar. And Olivia started singing.

_nananana...  
>ooh you take away the lonely pain<br>oh yeah and you help me rise above the flame uh huh  
>ive been so lost baby now<br>i'm found since you've been around  
>i never dreamed that someone could see that knew who<br>i was knew all that  
>i could be only your love can make me believe<br>i can be somethin more so much more than me _

_oooh i hardly recognize myself  
>and i know that i'd be lost without your help<br>i feel a promise of a brand new day and now  
>i wake up<br>and i say i never dreamed that someone could see  
>that knew who i was knew all that i could be only your love<br>can make me believe i can be somethin more so much more than more  
>than any man has ever been now i feel like<br>i'm alive again (there's)  
>nothin in this world that<br>i can't do everyday that goes by i'm livin my life for you nanana  
>i never dreamed that someone could see that knew who<br>i was knew all that i could be only your love can make me believe  
>i can be somethin more so much more than me <em>

_oooh i hardly recognize myself  
>and i k now that i'd be lost without your help<br>i feel a promise of a brand new day and now  
>i wake up and i say i never dreamed<br>that someone could see that knew who  
>i was knew all that i could be only your love can make me believe<br>i can be somethin more so much i never dreamed  
>that someone could see that knew who i was knew all that i could be<br>only your love can make me believe  
>i can be somethin more so much more than me <em>

_oooh i hardly recognize myself and  
>i know that i'd be lost without your help<br>i feel a promise of a brand new day and now i wake up and i say i never  
>dreamed that someone could see that knew who<br>i was knew all that i could be only your love can make me believe  
>i can be somethin more so much more than me so much more than me<em>

The two guys that weren't performing with us clapped. The four of us who rocked the house down bowed and jumped off the stage.

"So, you like it?" Stella asked, being her usual sarcastic self.

The guys nodded and the four of us who worked our butts off decided that since they had been an hour late, they should practice by themselves and we could go home.

I offered Stella a ride home, and she accepted. As usual, on our way home, we talked. "Stella, no offence, but why don't you have your own car yet?" I asked.

"That's simple, because I'm not sixteen yet," She said calmly, I was sort of freaking out, I was almost seventeen and I had a crush on her and she was under the age limit of New Mexico to get her driver's license.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in Rhode Island, my school had me skip a few grades because of the family I'm from, you know my mom and dad, so, I'm only fourteen right now," She explained, so I liked a fourteen year old, in two years, that's technically illegal, this sucks.

"Oh," I said, I didn't want to continue on the subject. The rest of the drive home we were silent, it seemed to make the ride slower even though it was only three minutes of total silence. "Here we are," I said.

"Okay, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?" She asked, sounding uncertain of it.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" I sounded bored, but in reality, I was just terrified that she hadn't told me about the age thing before.

"I don't know, the world might blow up from nuclear bombs before tomorrow," She joked.

I laughed, she always knows how to make me smile, and said, "You might have just guaranteed my nightmares for tonight," She smiled and got out of the car. "I promise that I will see you tomorrow," I smiled back at her.

She shut the passenger side door and ran up her front steps. She opened her front door and turned around and waved, I back out of the driveway and drove home. I went into my house grabbed an apple and settled on the couch to watch some TV. Funny, I expected Stella to text me right after she got settled in, I dismissed it and continued with my evening. I didn't know then that the next morning I would get the biggest shock of my life.

**Hey, guys, I still need ideas, Songs please! I can't do this all on my own, so please please write some reviews. What should happen in the next few chapters? Let me know.**

**Luv Ya,**

**-Babygirl669**


	7. Stella POV 4

**Hey, I'm back, again, I need some more reviews. In this chapter a lot will happen, so if you are confused at any point about anything in the chapter, PM me and I will do my best to explain it. So without further ado, I present Chapter 7 of Complications in the Band.**

**Stella POV:**

_Then I blacked out…_

The next thing I knew, I was in a white hospital room. My family was all around me and a doctor was talking to my mom. How the hell did I get here? And why the hell did it happen? My dad called over my mom and the doctor as I sat up slowly.

"What happened to me?" I asked, but I could barely hear my voice.

"You passed out, honey," My mom said.

Well no shit, I thought. Then I asked, "Why did I faint?" My voice was still so hoarse.

The doctor talked this time, "You were just dehydrated," My family looked at him shocked, even my dad, who was a doctor himself.

"What do you mean, because of dehydration?" My mom asked, "Surely the effects from that couldn't be this severe, can they?"

"Yes, they can, it seems that you daughter also hasn't been getting valuable nutrients for several months now," He added.

"Well, she apparently became a vegetarian a while ago," my brother, Timmy, said.

I gave him a face that said, 'stay out of it,'

"Well, then," He turned his attention to me; "You do know that you have to substitute for things when you're a vegetarian. It's not as easy as just eating vegetables at every meal; they don't give you everything you need for your body to function properly. You need to balance your diet, before you leave today; I'm going to give you a food chart of the foods that you need to eat to maintain your health. Plus, I will have to give you protein pills." I just nodded while he told me all of this. He continued; "I also want you to carry around a water bottle everywhere you go from now on, I don't want to see you in here again for health problems, okay?" I nodded in acknowledgement. He said to my parents, "She can go whenever she is ready,"

They looked at me for approval and I said, "I need to go pee first," I loved my brother's reaction whenever I announced something so personal; they always covered their ears and glared at me, and I always just gave them a cheesy smile back. After I was done in the restroom, we walked through the halls to the front desk. My doctor caught up with us before we left and gave me a chart with the days of the week and food items that I'm supposed to eat at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

A couple days after I came back from the hospital, my mom trusted me to go back to school. Although, she packed my lunches every day and made sure I left with the, then at lunch, she called me to make sure I was eating. Nobody else knew what was going on though, meaning, I hadn't told them. They probably thought that I was on the phone with a long-distance boyfriend, if only they knew what a day was like in my life. Struggling through school, have to eat on schedule, and being a smartass, but the last one was more my fault than anything.

"Hey, Stella," Charlie greeted in our first class of the day, together at least.

"Hey, Charlie, long time no see," I said sitting on top of his seat.

"You're tellin' me. By the way, why were you gone anyway?"

I looked down a little bit and answered, "I, um, was helping my mom with a few things at the office and she cleared it with the school so that she could pick up my work at the beginning of the day and turn them in to the secretary at the end," I thought I came up with a pretty decent lie.

"That was nice, Stella. Now, can you please take your seat," Mr. O'Ryan said. I nodded, "Oh," I turned and looked at him, "In a chair please,' I smiled and sat in my assigned seat across the aisle from Charlie and right in front of Jules. I could have sworn I felt her burning holes in the back of my head all through math, which is normal, except, I could have sworn I actually felt it this time. I dismissed the feeling, as usual, and continued doing whatever the hell was on the whiteboard.

I was in absolute heaven after that class was over, and after I had taken two Ibuprofen pills, I have been getting killer headaches since my return from the hospital, along with a lot of pains in my right arm. Charlie walked me to my last class and asked if I wanted to hang out after school. I, of course, agreed. I mean, I haven't hung out with only Charlie for a while now. I kinda missed the company of my best guy friend. History went past quickly and I met Charlie by his car so we could go to one of our houses to hang out. We decided to go to his house because his parents were at work and wouldn't be checking in on him every half hour.

We walked up the front steps and into the house. He grabbed us a snack while I went into his room and sat down on his bed. He came in after me about 3 minutes later.

"Stella, now that we're alone, tell me the real reason why you haven't been at school," I stared at him, shocked. How had he known? "Stell, I'm your best friend, I know when you are lying,"

"Fine, I was in the hospital," I saw his hands cover his face and slide down slowly so that he could look at me.

"Now my question is, why? Why were you in the hospital in the first place?"

"Dehydration and malnourishment. Apparently after I became a vegetarian a few months ago, I stopped eating valuable nutrients and I have never been much of a water drinker, so after you dropped me off on Monday, I walked in the door and passed out. I guess," I explained to the extent that I could.

"So, that was why you had that water bottle all day and drinking out of it like there was no tomorrow?"

"It's that obvious? I was trying to act normal, shit!" I cursed at my stupidity.

"You were doing great at _acting_ normal, but you weren't being yourself. I know better than anyone when something is going on with you,"

"Yet, you still don't know who I like," I mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked, stupidly.

"Nothing, just bringing up a sore topic, now I'm going to drop it like a hot Idaho spud," He laughed and gave me the cheese stick that he was holding as a snack. I smiled and gnawed at the white smirked and turned on the radio that was on his bedside table. Determinate was on, again.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends about_

The funny thing about this song is that no matter how much I hear it and/or play it, I never get tired of it. It's not necessarily my favorite song, but it was the first song the band played together in front of an audience.

_I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

By that point in time, Charlie and I had started singing along to Olivia's voice.

_Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

Charlie was the only one in the band, besides Wen, that could rap decently, without practice, so he did the rap, while I admired from the side.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>When they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound like_

During the end chorus, I was shout singing and Charlie was trying but failing to dance along to the music, kinda like the first time it came on the radio, but that time, we were at my house.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

_Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate <em>

I jumped onto Charlie's bed, face first, and started laughing.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror when you danced?" I said between giggles.

"No, I thought I was a good dancer," that sentence sent me over the edge, of the bed, I mean. I was laughing so hard, that I was rolling and I rolled off of his king sized bed. 'Is that even possible,' you ask, apparently, it is.

The moment my head hit the floor, I blacked out, again. I could faintly hear Charlie in the background asking if I was okay. Then I heard him call an ambulance and my parents to let them know what happened. But, that was all I remembered.


	8. Charlie POV 4

**Hey, it's me, and I am soo sorry it took me an extra day to update, but I was at my papa's and he doesn't have internet. This chapter is in Charlie's POV and I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but I need to come up with great storylines so that all of you don't get bored. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Charlie POV:**

The next morning, I woke up and did my usual routine. I got up, took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth (not at the same time), and got dressed. Afterwards, I went downstairs and got breakfast, a granola bar to tide me over until lunch. What disrupted the routine was the fact that I hadn't gotten a text from Stella. She normally texted me good morning at about 6:45, but I didn't think anything of it, sometimes she forgot, and also sometimes she slept in.

Once again, when I got to school, I didn't see her, but she sleeps in sometimes, I kept telling myself that. I started to believe it, until, I got to math and she wasn't there. Stella Yamada _never_ gets sick, so she must have skipped or something, but also, she wouldn't skip just for the sake of skipping. She's a great student, not a bad kid, emphasis on kid. Oh my god, did I just think that? I swore to myself that I would never bring up her age again. The damage had already been done in my brain though, she was three years younger than me and I had an enormous crush on her, it wasn't right.

After I got home that afternoon, I checked my phone, no texts, calls, or emails from Stella, but there was one text from Olivia. It said, 'Charlie! Do you know where Stella was?' Olivia gets really excited over texts. I texted back, 'I don't know, I was wondering that all day' In a matter of seconds, she texted back, 'Maybe she's helping her mom or something, we'll see her when she decides to come back,' I didn't want to text her back. I was feeling sorta depressed, almost as if I needed to see Stella's face during the day or hear her sarcastic remarks, just so I could feel happy.

The next day went almost the exact same way, no text in the morning, no sign of Stella anytime that day, and no call after school. I was starting to get worried. She was never able to go a day without texting me, except after our little incident, if we had talked at any time during the two weeks, it would have been very awkward. I went on with doing my homework, eating dinner, and going to bed like normal, although, all through that process, I was hoping I would see her sarcastic smirk the next day.

I had a pretty restless sleep that night; I kept having nightmares about Stella, the worst-case scenarios of what could have happened to her. Shark-attack (in the middle of New Mexico), plane crash, car crash, Kidney failure (with no previous symptoms or dialysis), or maybe, um, cannibalistic serial killer? I don't know, all I know is that every time that I woke up, I was sweating, and once I was crying, because the nightmare scared me. I never want to see Stella's dead body, _ever_.

In the morning, I grudged through my morning routine, images from my nightmares flashed behind my eyelids every time I blinked. My mom said hi to me and I jumped, causing me to spill my orange juice all over my fresh white shirt (which was a mistake in the first place). When I got to school, every five minutes I was jumping, I was very distracted all through that day, until, I got to math.

I walked to where she was standing, "Hey, Stella," I greeted, as if she hadn't been gone the past couple days. Inside, I was relieved though, to know that nothing too terrible had happened.

"Hey, Charlie, long time no see," she said nonchalantly as she hopped up on top of my desk.

"You're tellin' me. By the way, why were you gone anyway?" I decided to ask the question that was burning inside of me.

She looked down at her lap and answered, "I, um, was helping my mom with a few things at the office and she cleared it with the school so that she could pick up my work at the beginning of the day and turn them into the secretary at the end," I could tell she made up that story right on the spot. I know her way too well _not_ to know when she is lying to me.

"That was nice, Stella. Now, can you please take your seat," Mr. O'Ryan said. She nodded and got off my desk, he added, "Oh, in a chair please," The class chuckled as they watched Stella walked across the aisle to her seat. Her assigned seat for this school year has been right across the aisle from me and directly in front of Jules. Jules has hated the band since it started, but the individual member of Lemonade Mouth that she hated most was the one and only, Stella Yamada.

I decided that I should walk Stella to her next class in order to spend more time with her. Hello, two days is a long time without your buddy. I asked her if she wanted to hang out after school and she agreed. I was ecstatic; I am a terrible clock-watcher during school, but during the last class of the day, my eyes were almost literally glued to the minute hand. After class she was waiting at my car before I exited the building. He decided that we should go to my house since my parents were at work.

When we arrived, we got out of the car and walked up the front steps and into the house. I grabbed a snack for the two of us while she headed up to my room. It took my three minutes to find something without meat in it, I settled with cheese sticks.

When I came went into my room, I saw her sitting on my bed. I decided that I should confront her about the _real_ reason why she had been gone. "Stella, now that we're alone, tell me the real reason why you haven't been at school," She stared at me, shocked, as if she thought she had been hiding it well, "Stell, I'm your best friend, I know when you are lying,"

"Fine, I was in the hospital," Suddenly, my nightmares were coming true.

My hands covered my face then slid down to look at her, "Now my question is, why? Why were you in the hospital in the first place?"

"Dehydration and malnourishment. Apparently, after I became a vegetarian a few months ago, I stopped eating valuable nutrients and I have never been much of a water drinker, so after you dropped me off on Monday, I walked in the door and passed out, I guess," she explained, and I was heartbroken, even though that wasn't the any of the horrors I was imagining. Thank God a cannibalistic serial killer didn't get her.

"So, that was why you had a water bottle all day and drinking out of it like there was no tomorrow?" I joked.

"It's that obvious? I was trying to act normal, shit!" She cursed; she was adorable when she did though.

"You were going great at _acting_ normal, but you weren't being yourself. I know better than anyone when something is going on with you,"

"Yet, you still don't know who I like," I heard her whisper to herself.

"Huh?" I asked, wanting to get the answer.

"Nothing, just bringing up a sore topic, now I'm going to drop it like a hot Idaho spud," I laughed and gave her one of the cheese sticks I was holding in my hand. She smile and gnawed quietly on the stick of mozzarella cheese. I smirked and turned on the radio to fill the open air. Determinate was on, again.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends about_

The one thing that amazes me about this song is that no matter how many times I hear it and play it, it never gets old. I love it because it is a great upbeat song, anybody could dance and sing to it.

_I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

By that part of the song, Stella and I started singing along to Olivia's voice.

_Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

According to the girls, I was the only other person in the band that could rap decently, besides Wen of course.

_It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>When they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound like_

During the end chorus, Stella was shout-singing pretty well and I was dancing terribly, almost exactly like the first time this song came on the radio, but I got to embarrass myself at Stella's house that time.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

_Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate <em>

After the song was over, Stella jumped onto my bed, face first, and started laughing.

"What?" I asked her, while laughing along.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror when you danced?" She said between giggles.

"No, I thought I was a good dancer," Apparently, she thought my remark was funny, because she laughed herself right over the edge of my king-sized bed on to the floor.

"Stells? Are you okay?" I was laughing, until I didn't hear a response, "Stella?" Still no answer, I called 911 and told them that my friend had fallen off the bed and passed out. Then I called her parents to let them know the same thing and tell them that we would be at the hospital. I stayed with her until they took her into the room, I was forced to stay in the waiting room.

**Hey, Sorry it took so long, my cheer practices are grueling, but make sure to leave your reviews. Luv ya all, Babygirl669.**


	9. Stella POV 5

**Hey, I'm back, I was just deciding and outlining this chapter, so I hope my hard work has done some good. ENJOY!**

I woke up in a hospital bed for the _second_ time this week. This time, though, only my mom was by my side.

"Stella, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I tried to sit up and I got really dizzy. I held my head to try to stabilize it.

"I wouldn't advise doing that," My doctor said as he walked into the room.

No shit, Sherlock. I can think for myself. I carefully sat up this time, with the guidance of my mom.

"Oh, Ms. Yamada," My mom and I turned our heads toward the doctor. "The younger Ms. Yamada, please," I looked at him tentively, "Someone is outside that wants to see you,"

"Can you bring them in, I can't really move," I said bluntly.

He nodded and went outside the door to tell the person there to come in. The person got up off the floor and came inside, along with Dr. Callwell. It was Charlie, just seeing his face made me smile. I remembered what had happened at his house, I had fallen off his bed and blacked out. I was suddenly worried how long I had been out and how long he had been waiting for me to wake up. I voiced the question, "How long have I been here?"

"Only a couple hours this time, sweetie," my mother answered. I let out a relieved sigh; I thought it might have been days again.

Charlie came over and sat in the chair next to my bed. Dr. Callwell was telling me what had happened, "Your emotions took over and overwhelmed your brain to the point of shutdown," My mom cover her mouth and Charlie took my hand into his. I took a mental-note of it.

"Stella, what emotions where you feeling at my house?" Charlie asked me, releasing my hand.

"I was happy, excited really. I was having a great time and making fun of you, and then I fell off the bed and blacked out. I even heard you call the ambulance and my mom,"

"Well, that is the definition of the phrase 'black out'," My mom said. I whipped my head toward her and glared.

Callwell said, "That explains it though. Why exactly were you happy though?"

"I was hanging out with my best friend and having fun laughing with him,"

"More like_ at_ me. You made fun of my dancing," He fake pouted.

I patted the top of his head and said, "You deserved it," I looked at the adults, "He really is a terrible dancer," We all laughed.

"Anyway, it was just an overload. I suggest that you keep your activities to a minimum over the next couple months," It almost sounded like he told me not to have fun, and by the look on Charlie's face, he heard the same thing.

"Does that mean she has to skip school?" My mom asked the doctor.

"Maybe, every once and a while," He answered. "Mrs. Yamada, can you please come to my office to talk to me about some minor details of her injuries?" She agreed and left Charlie and I in the room together.

"So, I'm going to have to skip," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, just promise me that you will remember to text me when you have to. Yesterday and the day before were torture, not knowing where you were in the world," I could have sworn I heard his voice crack, but I didn't know whether that was a puberty thing or he was crying. In either case, I grabbed his hand that was resting on the side of the bed.

"I promise, Charlie, and I kinda want to know the ideas you were having while I was gone," I looked at him and batted my eyes. "Please, Charlie?"

"Okay, fine, but don't laugh at them,"

"Can't guarantee anything,"

He chuckled and said, "Shark-attack, plane crash, car crash, kidney failure, and, um," I could tell he didn't want to say the last one.

"What? What is the last one, Charles?"

He flinched at the name and said in the form of a question, "Cannibalistic serial killer?"

I started laughing really hard and voiced a couple comments on how ridiculous his worst-case scenarios were. "Okay, so a shark-attack in Albuquerque, New Mexico?" He looked at his knees and nodded. I continued, "A plane crash and a car crash are reasonable things, sort of," He smiled sheepishly. "Kidney failure? Is that even possible at my age?"

"It might be." He said.

"And lastly, cannibalistic serial killer, how many of those are actually in the United States, let alone New Mexico?"

"Okay, okay, I was at a last resort, I didn't know what else to expect, you had seemed perfectly healthy," I thought back and realized that I had. In fact, I had been almost literally bouncing off walls at the school. I have been unusually excited to go to school since after that day in detention. _I wonder why._ A voice inside my head spoke.

I looked at Charlie and said, "I was, I felt like it at least. I would have never known what was happening if I hadn't passed out. I'm always happy when I go to school and band practice, but maybe, it's just the fact that I'm around my friends all the time," I squeezed his hand a little bit. "Although, it could just be Olivia's positive energy radiating off of her," I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Nope, I think it's my presence in your life," He said in the same teasing tone.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it's Olivia. There is no other option in my mind," With every retort, we moved closer to each other.

"Well, I think it's the fact that you like me," He closed that dreaded gap between us and kissed me. I savored the moment; I had been waiting for it since the day I laid my eyes on his tall form and soft features.

We parted and stared at each other for the few seconds before my mom and Dr. Callwell came in. At that time, we sprung apart and partially succeeded in acting natural.

"Good news, Stella, you can leave today, after I take a couple more tests, and give you a prescription medication. It will stabilize your emotions, so that I hopefully won't have to see you except when you are here for check-ups,"

"What will the side-effects for the medication be?" I asked.

"Well, possibly, short-term memory loss, fever is common, over-happiness, weight gain or loss, and dizziness. If you write, it might give you writer's block," Oh, crap, I'm not going to be able to write the songs? He must have seen the concern on my face because he clarified, "These are possible, but some people have not had any side effects whatsoever," It seemed to get less tense in the room after he spoke that sentence. I wanted to be one of those people who don't experience any effects.

After about an hour of discussing what I will have to do to stay healthy, I was free to leave the terrible, white, non-fun hospital. Charlie stuck with me the entire time, and I mean literally _stuck_ to me. He was gripping my hand for dear life and sticking close to me. In the car, since Charlie left his at my house, I was in the front seat and had my phone out, and I got a text from . . . Charlie?

**Charlie: **Hey…

**Me:** You do realize you are in the back seat of the car, right?

**Charlie:** Yeah, but I figured this would be funner than talking to you out loud

**Me: **True can I ask you something?

**Charlie:** Sure, wateva

**Me: **That kiss, does it mean we're a couple?

**Charlie:** Idk, probably not, jk jk, yes, I would like to

**Me: **Don't scare me like that, Jesus

**Charlie: **We're here

I looked up and saw that, indeed, we were in my drive way. Both Charlie and I got out of the car and turned toward each other.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Hopefully," I gave him a hug goodbye and whispered in his ear, "My parents can't know yet," I was dying inside from the lack of kissing him.

When I got inside, I looked outside the window to see his retreat. My mom came up behind me and gave me my first dose of my pills, the poison to my existence. I decided to go to my room for a while and get as much song writing out of myself before the writer's block could kick in.

**Sorry for the couple hundred word shortage, I ran out of ideas. Review and give me them please!**

**-Babygirl669**


	10. Charlie POV 5

**Hey, back again, this chapter will be in Charlie's POV and will most likely be longer than Stella's POV. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Charlie POV**

I was waiting outside her hospital room's door for God knows how long. Though, it gave me time to think about and process what had happened to Stella. I also had to think about the age thing. I like her, a lot, and I would hate to let that come between us. Somehow, I have the feeling that I was the first one she told, too. The rest of the band hasn't mentioned it. Finally, the doctor came out and told me that Stella was ready to see me. I got up off the floor and entered the white, lifeless room. Once she saw me, she smiled. I smiled back, even though I was looking at her pale face in a hospital gown and bed. I hated seeing her in this state. It tore me apart.

"How long have I been here?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Only a couple hours this time, sweetie," her mother answered. She released a sigh.

I went over and sat in the chair next to the bed. Dr. Callwell, Stella's doctor, was telling her what had happened, brain-wise. "Your emotions took over and overwhelmed your brain to the point of shutdown," I saw in my peripheral vision that Stella's mom covered her mouth. I took Stella's hand into mine. It felt nice.

"Stella, what emotions were you feeling at my house?" I asked, releasing her hand.

"I was happy, excited really. I was having a great time and making fun of you, and then I fell off the bed and blacked out. I even heard you call the ambulance and my mom," She said.

"Well, that is the definition of the phrase 'black out'," Her mom said, sounding very smart-assy. Stella whipped her head toward her and glared for that remark.

"That explains it though. Why exactly were you happy though?" The doctor asked.

"I was hanging out with my best friend and having fun laughing with him," I mentally scoffed.

"More like _at_ me. You made fun of my dancing," I fake pouted.

She patted the top of my head lightly and said, "You deserved it," She looked at the adults in the room and said, "He really is a terrible dancer," All of us laughed.

"Anyway, it was just an overload. I suggest that you keep your activities to a minimum over the next couple months," What I had heard out of that sentence was that she shouldn't have any fun whatsoever. From the look Stella gave me, she heard the same thing.

"Does that mean she has to skip school?" Her mom asked Dr. Callwell.

"Maybe, every once in a while," He answered," Mrs. Yamada, can you please come to my office to talk about some minor details of her injuries?" She agreed and they left Stella and I in the room together, alone.

"So, I'm going to have to skip," she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, just promise me that you will remember to text me when you have to. Yesterday and the day before were torture, not knowing where you were in the world," My voice cracked because I was at the verge of crying, but I held the tears back. She grabbed my hand, which was resting on the side of the bed.

"I promise, Charlie, and I kinda want to know the ideas you were having while I was gone," She looked at me and batted her eyes. "Please, Charlie," I gave in.

"Okay, fine, but don't laugh at them," They _were _ridiculous.

"Can't guarantee anything,"

I chuckled and said, "Shark-attack, plane crash, car crash, kidney failure, and, um," I did _**NOT**_ want to say the last one. The chances of that happening were one in a million.

"What? What is the last one, Charles?"

I flinched at the name and said, questioning it, "Cannibalistic serial killer?"

She started laughing really hard and found the need to tell me why _she_ thought those reasons were unrealistic. "Okay, so a shark-attack in Albuquerque, New Mexico?" That was exactly what I thought. I looked at my knees and nodded hopelessly. She continued, "A plane crash and a car crash are reasonable things, sort of," I smiled sheepishly, looking up at her. "Kidney failure? Is that even possible at my age?"

She brought up the age thing again, but I was slowly starting to get used to it. "It might be." I said.

"And lastly, cannibalistic serial killer, how many of those are actually in the United States, let alone New Mexico?"

"Okay, okay, I was at a last resort, I didn't know what else to expect, you had seemed perfectly healthy," Which was true, she was almost literally bouncing off walls around school. The only day she wasn't that hyper was the day that I started dating Jennifer. That got me thinking though, when I was dating a new girl, she got upset. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but at that moment, I _knew_. Stella Fay Yamada liked someone, and that someone was me, Charlie Arthur Delgado.

She looked at me and said, "I was, I felt like it at least. I would have never known what was happening if I hadn't passed out. I'm always happy when I go to school and band practice, but maybe, it's just the fact that I'm around my friends all the time," She squeezed my hand a little bit. "Although, it could just be Olivia's positive energy radiating off of her," She teased me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Nope, I think it's my presence in your life," I said in the same teasing tone.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it's Olivia. There is no other option in my mind," Every time we voiced a retort, we moved closer to each other.

"Well, I think it's the fact that you like me," I closed the small, but painful gap between us. The kiss was blissful; it filled the hole in my heart that had been growing larger by the day since Stella moved here.

When we parted, we stared at each other until her mom and the doctor came back in. When the door opened, we sprung apart and almost succeeded in acting natural.

"Good news, Stella, you can leave today, after I take a couple more tests, and give you a prescription medication. It will stabilize your emotions, so that I hopefully won't have to see you except when you are here for check-ups," A prescription? What would that do to her brain?

Apparently, she thought the exact same thing, because she asked, "What would the side-effects for the medication be?"

"Well, possibly, short-term memory loss, fever is common, over-happiness, weight gain or loss, and dizziness. If you write, it might give you writer's block," He recited. Oh my God, Stella might not be able to write songs anymore for the band. Dr. Callwell must have understood our concern because he clarified. "These are possible, but some people have not had any side effects whatsoever," I felt the tension in the room drop after he spoke. I prayed that Stella would be one of the people who don't have any.

After an hour of talking about what she could do to stay healthy and Dr. Callwell taking the tests, she was free to go. I stuck by her side the whole way to the car. And I was almost literally stuck to her, I was clinging to her hand. In the car, I was in the back seat, I left my car at my house (**A/N: Sorry I said it was at Stella's house in the last chapter, my storylines and POV's get mixed up all the time.) **I saw that Stella had her phone out, so I decided to have some fun, I texted her.

**Me: **Hey…

**Stella: **You do realize you are in the back seat of the car, right?

**Me: **Yeah, but I figured this would be funner than talking to you out loud

**Stella: **True can I ask you something?

**Me: **Sure, wateva

**Stella: **That kiss, does it mean we're a couple?

**Me:** Idk, probably not, jk jk, yes, I would like to

**Stella:** Don't scare me like that, Jesus

**Me: **We're here

By we're here; I meant we were in her driveway. Stella and I got out of the car and turned to look at each other.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked, hoping and praying that I would.

"Hopefully," She gave me a hug goodbye and whispered in my ear, "My parents can't know yet," I hated hiding from parents, but if it would keep us together, I'll go with it.

I walked the two blocks to my house and went to my drum kit. I hoped that the beats would calm me down enough to think clearly.

**I was right! This chapter is eight words longer than Stella's POV. Haha. Oh, and thank you to anonymous reviewer that gave me his/her idea for the next chapter. I am going to use it. It will be up in the next week sometime.**


	11. Stella POV 6

**Hey, writing with a super bad stomachache, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes…. Btw I **_**love **_**all of your reviews; they inspire me and encourage me to keep writing. I love you all. I own nothing except the plot in this chapter.**

**Stella POV**

I was in my bedroom, writing, as usual, but, this time, no lyrics popped into my head, as they usually do. I was trying as hard as I could to get inspiration, I listened to other bands, I watched music videos, I even read books as a last resort. No luck though. I decided to take a nap, I was getting exhausted, plus I think that reading wore me out, _a lot_. My phone ringing woke me up. All Day by Cody Simpson was his ringtone on my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, with a sleepy voice.

"Morning sleepyhead, time to get ready for school," I looked at the clock, it was already 6:30 in the morning, I had slept through the whole night.

"Holy fucking shit! I just wanted to take a nap," I jumped out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and skinny jeans, trying to put them on while still talking to him on the phone.

"Stella, what do you mean?" I snatched a belt off a hook and put it on.

"I was trying to write lyrics last night and I couldn't so I took a nap, and I apparently, judging by this call, slept through the whole night," By that time, I was struggling to put my socks on.

"Stella, did you take your medication yesterday?" I stopped for a second.

"Yeah, I did," I slowly slipped my right shoe on.

"You probably just had writer's block, like your doctor said. Are you okay, do you understand now?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give up," I put the left one on and tied them up loosely.

"I didn't expect anything less, I'm outside, come out when you're ready,"

"Okay, see you in a minute," I grabbed my bag off the floor and ran up the stairs. My mom had left a note with my pills on top of it.

_Take two and I'll see you this afternoon._ Cliché but cute.

I got a glass of water and downed the pills. After I was done I walked out the door to the black car in my driveway. I opened the passenger side door and got in.

"Hey, Charlie, thanks for waking me up,"

"No prob, that's what Charlies are for,"

"What about Charlie Sheen, he doesn't wake up for anything, but alcohol and sex **(A/N no offense to Charlie Sheen, I love Two and a half men and it won't be the same without him)**,"

"Right, then that's what _I'm_ for," I laughed and we pulled out. "By the way, Stella, I'm glad that we are a couple now," I looked at him quickly.

"What? We are?" I thought back over the past few days and I couldn't remember anything that would have said that we were. I looked at Charlie and his face showed that he was hurt.

"Stella, you asked me yesterday if we were, after we kissed. Then you told me that your parents can't know," I couldn't remember kissing him at all, my biggest dream had come true and I didn't even remember it. I thought back to the side effects of the medication: fever, overhappiness, short-term memory loss, dizzy-oh shit.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, more side effects," My eyes welled up with tears.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be here to help you while you're on the meds. Keeping you sane and crap like that,"

I smiled and repeated, "And crap like that," We made it to school in no time. Classes passed faster than usual, I normally watch the clock the entire time, but for some reason, in second period, I got inspiration for a chorus for a new song. So, I spent three periods plus lunch working on it.

In math, Charlie walked up to me at my desk and asked, "What is so important that you ignore me, of all people, the most important person in your life,"

"I wrote a chorus!" I squealed.

"You wrote a chorus?" He asked, confused.

"Through my writer's block. I wrote lyrics despite of it," I handed him the paper.

"Yes you did, you overcame the meds, and you don't have writer's block, we are showing this to the band tonight and writing verses around it,"

"You're not even going to ask me about it?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"Stella, knowing you, you would want to," I looked at him and shrugged, it was true.

During math, I spaced out. Nothing was more important than the song right now. Luckily, Charlie covered for me every time Mr. O'Ryan called on me. The bell rang, only one more class 'til band rehearsal. I spent that class singing the song in my head. I was also trying to figure out how the song came to me in the first place. The bell rang again, signaling the end of the school day. When I walked out of the classroom, Charlie was standing there. We walked to the music hall, holding hands. We walked in and the rest of the band wolf-whistled and I heard a couple people say, "Finally,"

"We are here to practice, not to talk about our love lives, people," I said, releasing Charlie's hand.

"Fine, Charlie texted us saying you wrote a chorus of a song and we need to finish it?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

"Yeah, so why don't we buckle down and get to work?" He said, changing the subject and avoiding my glare.

First, I played the chords on my guitar, so that they could get an idea of what it sounded like. Then I sang it to them. "I was thinking that Mo, Olivia, and I could harmonize during that part," They all agreed as I made comments while we were writing. When we were finished writing, we tested it out all together, it ran smoother than any other first run through.

_Ooooh, ooh, ooh_

_Break Out. I need to break out.  
>Don't you feel it too?<br>I would if I was you.  
>I've got one life. (I've got one life)<br>Tonight I'm gonna get it right. (I'm gonna get it right)  
>The writings on the wall.<br>I'm gonna have a ball._

_I wanna live it up.  
>I need to let it out.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<br>So DJ turn it up.  
>Lets blow the speakers up.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<em>

_Overload. Feels like I'm gonna explode.  
>There's something bout the sound<br>Lets bring it back around.  
>Its gonna be my holiday<br>Tonight is everyone's birthday  
>Lets blow the candles out<br>We're gonna scream and shout  
>We'll be jumping up and down<br>Until our bodys give out_

_I wanna live it up.  
>I need to let it out.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<br>So DJ turn it up.  
>Lets blow the speakers up.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down<em>

_Let the roof cave in (x9)_

_I wanna live it up.  
>I need to let it out.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<br>So DJ turn it up.  
>Lets blow the speakers up.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down<em>

_Let the roof cave in (x9)_

We all were very proud of this song; it was like our baby, or more importantly, _my_ baby. This song was the first one I wrote on meds and I was happy. I was happy for a lot of reasons: the song, Charlie, no homework, Charlie, did I already say that, oh well; I was just excited that I had the guy of my dreams. We drove to the park after practice, Charlie and I, and talked for a while.

"Charlie, what all happened in math?"

He laughed and answered, "Nothing important, I just saved your ass from detention, that's all,"

"Oh, no, what did I get called on for?" I was very grateful that he had covered.

"To go up to the board and complete a problem," I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Thanks for covering for me,"

He smiled at me and said, "No prob, Stells. I'm not doing it anymore this month though,"

"You realize that it is April 28th, right?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, you get two saves per month," I scooted closer to him on the bench.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," I said, grabbing his hand.

"What reason is that?" He faked dumb, or not, I'm not so sure anymore, it was cute either way.

"You keep me in line, yet cut me slack when I really really need it," he bent his head down and kissed me.

"I guess I do, don't I?" I laughed and kissed him again.

When it started to get dark, we got in his car and drove to my house, I hugged him goodbye and told him to text me. I went inside and down to my room, without eating dinner. I wasn't hungry; butterflies were swarming in my stomach. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. It had been the first day this school week that I hadn't passed out or been in the hospital.

**Hope you guys liked it, review, as usual, and give me some ideas, I'd like to thank anonymous123 and Wolfgirl666 for their ideas that I have put in here. I love when I see in my email's inbox that I have new reviews, so please make me happy Lol. See ya in a couple days when I'm finished with Charlie's POV.**

**-Babygirl669**


	12. Charlie POV 6

**Hey, I'm writing this quickly before my friend comes over to spend the night, haven't seen her all summer. So, please read and enjoy!**

**Charlie POV**

I decided in the morning that I should call Stella, just in case she slept in, again. I took out my phone and pressed her speed dial. It rang a couple times, and then she answered, "Hello?" Yeah, she slept in.

"Morning, sleepyhead, time to get ready for school," I heard her jump out of bed and scatter around to get ready.

"Holy fucking shit! I just wanted to take a nap," She yelled into the phone, I took the receiver away from my ear.

"Stella, what do you mean?" I asked, walking out the door to my car.

"I was trying to write lyrics last night and I couldn't so I took a nap, and apparently, judging by this call, slept through the whole night," I heard a couple grunts on her end, what the hell was happening?

I thought about what Dr. Callwell said about her medication. She could have writer's block. "Stella, did you take you medication yesterday?" I heard all noise on her end stop.

"Yeah, I did," That explained it all.

"You probably just had writer's block, like your doctor said. Are you okay, do you understand now?" I asked, knowing well that she wouldn't like that explanation.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna give up," I had expected the same. I arrived at her house.

"I didn't expect anything less, I'm outside, come out when you're ready,"

"Okay, see you in a minute," she hung up. While I waited, I listened to the radio. Don't stop the Party by The Black Eyed Peas was on. I honestly thought it was too early in the morning for something _that_ upbeat to be playing. Seconds later, Stella walked out of her front door and I turned off the radio. She opened the passenger side door and got in.

"Hey, Charlie, thanks for walking me up,"

"No prob, that's what Charlies are for,"

"What about Charlie Sheen, he doesn't wake up for anything, but alcohol and sex," I laughed quietly.

"Right, then that's what _I'm_ for," She laughed and I pulled out of her driveway. "By the way, Stella, I'm glad that we are a couple now," She whipped her head and looked at me.

"What? We are?" I was hurt that she didn't know, or didn't remember.

"Stella, you asked me yesterday if we were, after we kissed. Then you told me that you parents can't know," I could see the confusion on her face when I glanced.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, more side effects," Her eyes welled up with tears.

I grabbed her hand and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be here to help you while you're on the meds. Keeping you sane and crap like that,"

She smile and repeated me, "And crap like that," We made it to school quickly after the conversation. Classes that day passed slowly for me. I couldn't wait to see Stella in math. But, it seemed like the more I thought about her, the slower the class went. At lunch, I didn't see her.

I walked into the math classroom, and saw her at her desk. I walked up to her and asked, "What is so important that you ignore me, of all people, the most important person life in your life,"

"I wrote a chorus!" she squealed.

"You wrote a chorus?" I asked, confused, both by her excitement and the fact that she overpowered her meds to write lyrics.

"Through my writer's block. I wrote lyrics despite of it," She handed me a piece of lined paper with words on it. I read over the lyrics and was instantly amazed by the power within them.

"Yes, you did, you overcame the meds, and you don't have writer's block, we are showing this to the band tonight and writing verses around it," I knew I was covering a lot of subjects in one sentence, but I needed to get the ideas out to her.

"You're not even going to ask me about it?" She asked, feigning that she was hurt that I was so 'thoughtless'.

"Stella, knowing you, you would want to," She looked at me and shrugged, I was right, for once.

She was spaced out during math, which meant that I had to save her butt more than a few times from getting put into detention and missing practice. The bell rang and Stella bee-lined for the exit. I walked slowly to my last class of the day. It passed a tiny bit quicker, but it was nearly unbearable. A couple minutes before the last bell of the school day, I asked my teacher if I could go to the restroom. He said yes, so I went to Stella's history class and stood outside the door until the final bell rang. During the time while I was waiting, I texted the band saying that Stella had written a chorus and we had to write verses around it. She walked out and spotted me. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the music hall together for practice. When we walked in, a few people in the band wolf-whistled and cheered and I heard a couple people (girls) say, "Finally,"

"We are here to practice, not to talk about our love lives, people," Stella said, releasing my hand.

"Fine, Charlie texted us saying you wrote a chorus of a song and we need to finish it?" Olivia stated/asked.

Stella looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "You did?" I could tell she wasn't happy about that.

"Yeah, so why don't we buckle down and get to work?" I said, avoiding her glare and heading toward the stage, where we sat in a circle and looked at the lyrics.

First, Stella played the tune on her guitar, so that we knew what it sounded like in her head. Then, she sang it to us. "I was thinking that Mo, Olivia, and I could harmonize during that part," We agreed to every one of the comments she made as she explained her vision to us and as we wrote with her. When we finished, we tested it out together, it ran very smoothly.

_Ooooh, ooh, ooh_

_Break Out. I need to break out.  
>Don't you feel it too?<br>I would if I was you.  
>I've got one life. (I've got one life)<br>Tonight I'm gonna get it right. (I'm gonna get it right)  
>The writings on the wall.<br>I'm gonna have a ball._

_I wanna live it up.  
>I need to let it out.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<br>So DJ turn it up.  
>Lets blow the speakers up.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<em>

_Overload. Feels like I'm gonna explode.  
>There's something bout the sound<br>Lets bring it back around.  
>Its gonna be my holiday<br>Tonight is everyone's birthday  
>Lets blow the candles out<br>We're gonna scream and shout  
>We'll be jumping up and down<br>Until our bodys give out_

_I wanna live it up.  
>I need to let it out.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<br>So DJ turn it up.  
>Lets blow the speakers up.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down<em>

_Let the roof cave in (x9)_

_I wanna live it up.  
>I need to let it out.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down.<br>So DJ turn it up.  
>Lets blow the speakers up.<br>Until the walls come tumbling down.  
>Until the walls come tumbling down<em>

_Let the roof cave in (x9)_

We were very proud of this song after we finished. The girls called it their "baby" I thought that was a little over the top, but oh well, they were girls, who knows how their brains work? I was especially proud of Stella, who had overcame her meds and written a song, a great song at that. After practice, Stella and I drove to the park and talked for a couple hours.

"Charlie, what all happened in math?" Stella asked, breaking the ice.

I laughed and answered, "Nothing important, I just saved your ass from detention, that's all,"

"Oh, no, what did I get called on for?"

"To go up to the board and complete a problem,"

She smacked herself in the forehead and said, "Thanks for covering for me,"

I smiled at her, "No prob, Stells, I'm not doing it again anymore this month though,"

"You realize that it is April 28th, right?"

I mentally cursed myself, but nodded and said, "Yeah, you get two saves per month though," Nice save. She scooted closer to me on the bench.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," she said, grabbing my hand.

"What reason is that?" I faked dumb, but knowing her, she would think it was real.

"You keep me in line, yet cut me slack when I really really need it," I bent my head down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I guess I do, don't I?" she laughed and kissed me again.

When it started to get dark, we got into my car and I drove her home. She hugged me goodbye and told me to text her. She went inside and I backed out of her driveway, drove two blocks to my house and went inside. I took my dinner, cold pizza, to my room and stared at the ceiling until I fell into a content sleep.

**I really hope you guys liked it, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, a creeper, the guy I like, was texting me all night last night, so I was kinda busy. Please review and make me happy. You all know how I love to see the Review alert emails in my inbox. So, PLEASE! Haha, love all you guys.**

**-Babygirl669**


	13. Stella POV 7

**Hey guys, I just want to thank anonymous123 for his/her idea that is included in this chapter. And I'd also like to thank Angel of Randomosity for reading my mind about her idea that is also in this chapter. Haha, anyway, please enjoy and review at the end.**

**Stella POV**

The next day, I was feeling strangely happy, not the normal happy I feel when I'm with Charlie or the satisfaction I get after writing a new song. No, I was feeling super happy, like, I stubbed my toe and I was really giggly for like twenty minutes saying, "Ow ow, haha, ow," It wasn't fun, My brothers gave me weird looks for an hour afterward. Anyway, at around 10, Charlie texted and told me that the band and him would be coming over in a minute; I couldn't disagree if they were already on their way. Hell, I couldn't disagree with Charlie _at all_.

Minutes after I got the text, the doorbell rang. I ran up the stairs and to the front door. I opened the door and said, "Hey guys, it's so nice to see you," I was giggling uncontrollably.

Charlie came in, and he was followed by the rest of the band. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Stella, are you alright?"

I grabbed his hand that was around my shoulders and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, why would you ask?"

He came down next to my ear and whispered, "Is it the meds, Stella?"

"What are you talking about, Charlie? You should know that it is the meds by now, I've been on them for, what, three days?" I practically screamed. The band looked at me weirdly, oops; I forgot that I hadn't told them yet.

"Stella, hun, you're on a medication? Why didn't you tell us?" Mo asked. Wen nodded, Olivia and Scott said, "Uh, huh,"

"Yeah," hehe, "When I wasn't at school for those couple days, I was in the hospital," All the while I was giggling, to be honest; I was getting annoyed with myself.

"Stells, why don't we go to the living room and sit down?" Charlie asked, knowing it would be best for me at that time. So, we all walked to the living room; Charlie and I were on the love seat, Wen, Mo, and Scott were on the couch, and Olivia was in the chair. Charlie's arm was still around my shoulders. "Now, Stell, is this a side effect?"

I giggled and said, "Yeah, I think so,"

"Okay, why is she so giggly, I don't understand," Olivia asked.

"It's her meds, the side effects, one of them is overhappiness," Charlie explained to them.

"Why do you know about the side effects?" Scott asked, kinda rudely.

"Stella probably told him, right?" Mo asked, looking at me.

"Um, no, not really, he was in the hospital with me after I passed out," Once again, they looked at me weirdly. I realized I hadn't told any of them about that either.

"Passed out, why?" Wen asked, looking worried, he was always like an older brother to me. Always protective over me, once he even said that he would beat Charlie down if he ever broke my heart.

"The first time it was dehydration and malnourishment. The second time it was an emotion thing," I explained to my bandmates.

"Okay, Stella, why didn't you tell us earlier?" I looked down at my hands.

"I figured, maybe, that I should only tell it once, and Charlie just happened to always be with me," I was kinda embarrassed that I hadn't told Olivia instead of Charlie, but at the same time, Charlie can listen a whole lot better and he understands my situation, and when he doesn't, he pretends he does.

"Fine, it's okay. The one thing I want to ask though is, Stella are you okay? You have been through a lot in the last week and you haven't said a thing about it," Charlie stated, looking at me.

'Yeah, I think I am, side effects are really no big deal,"

"Wait, Stell, we forgot to tell them about the school thing," Charlie pointed out, smacking himself on the forehead.

"What school thing?" Scott asked.

"My doctor said that I might have to skip school sometimes to keep my emotions intact, even though I have the medication,"

Olivia noticed something, "Stella! You're no giggling anymore!"

"Hell yeah, I'm not!" I exclaimed. Everybody in the room laughed.

My phone rang the song _Everybody Wants to be a Cat_ played. Everyone in the room laughed, and I blushed, it was majorly embarrassing, note to self, KEEP PHONE ON VIBRATE!

I answered, "Hello?"

"HI, Stella, it's, um, Ray,"

I gasped, "Ok, what do you want?"

"My girlfriend dumped me,"

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you were the first person who came to mind when she broke up with me,"

"Why is that?" Charlie was looking at me weirdly, but then I noticed it was the whole band. I ignored it.

"Because, no matter how many times I annoyed you or made fun of you, you still talk to me,"

"I make fun of you, dude, I don't _talk_ to you,"

"The fact that you still make fun of me reassures me that you are right,"

"Right for what?"

"Who is it, Stella?" Charlie whispered. I shook my head, telling him that I couldn't talk to him at the moment.

"Right for _me_, Stella, I really like you," At first I was speechless, I mean, the guy who has made fun of me and apparently acted like he hated me, since my first day at Mesa High. "Stells?"

"_Don't _call me that! Only my _friends_ can call me that. And are you fucking kidding me! You _hate_ me and I hate you, there is no changing that," Without another word, I hung up my phone and ran to my room.

I grabbed a notebook and wrote lyrics about that conversation, but before I could write two lines of them. The band came into the room asked what had happened.

"Nothing, I'm fine, everything is fine,"

"Who was on the phone, Stella?" I seriously didn't want to talk about it. Just the thought of Ray was revolting, but him liking me, I felt the need to throw up.

"Stell? Who was it?" Mo pushed.

I handed them my phone.

"Oh my God, Stella! This is Ray's number!" Olivia shouted.

"I know, he called saying that he was just dumped. I honestly couldn't care less,"

"What was the last thing you said about?" Wen asked.

"What thing?" I asked, confused.

"The thing about not calling you that and you 'fucking' hating him," Charlie said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"He called me 'Stells' and told me that he liked me," I said, dismissing it.

"What the _hell_? Ray _likes_ you?" Scott questioned.

"I guess, that's what he told me, at least,"

"I can't believe it!" Mo exclaimed, or should I say squealed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Olivia asked her.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm talking about, we might have a guy fight for Stella," I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No way in hell am I letting _that_ happen, Mo," Scott said, he was always my favorite. After Charlie, of course (looks around nervously).

"Yeah, me either," Wen agreed.

"I love you, guys," I said, giving them hugs.

"We know," We all laughed.

My phone chimed, it was a text, from Ray. I scoffed and almost put away my phone. Almost.

"What, Stella? Who is it?"

"My, uh, mom," All of them, but Charlie could see through my act.

**Ray: **Sorry bout that Stella

**Me: **Sorry can't help sometimes, Ray

**Ray: **Do you want to know the truth?

**Me: **The truth about what?

**Ray: **Why I really called?

**Me: **Sure

**Ray: **I'm jealous of what Charlie has…

**Me: **Which is?

**Ray: **He has you, I wasn't lying about liking you I really do

**Me: **Ray, you can't have me, I belong to him

**Ray:** That's not fair, I liked you first

**Me: **Way to be a man, and says who?

**Ray: **I have liked you since the Halloween Bash

**Me (which was really Charlie): **Ooh, then you lose, I liked her when she walked into detention her first day, see ya loser

Charlie turned off my phone and threw it across the room. By that time, the rest of the band had left. I lied on my bed and motioned that Charlie should do the same, so he did.

"Why did you even pick up the phone anyway?" He asked.

"Have you heard the phrase 'unknown number'?" I smirked and he laughed.

"Sure, whatever, Stella," He rolled on top of me and stared kissing me, all I could think was, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world,"

**How did you all like this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to update, my internet was down…. Anyway, review and make me happy! **


	14. Charlie POV 7

**Hey, back, and ready to go! Haha anyway, I'd like to thank the two people who gave me the ideas used in this chapter and the previous chapter again: anonymous123 and Angel of Randomosity, THANK YOU! I would be lost and out of chapters without your ideas. Enjoy this chapter and please review, for me.**

**Charlie POV**

I texted the band the next morning to meet over at Stella's house for a band meeting, I wanted them to know that she was on meds, so that they could help her with me. A couple minutes after I texted them, I texted Stella, telling her that the band and I were coming over. I knew that she wouldn't be able to say no, because, 1. We were already on our way and 2. I'm _me_. A few minutes after I sent the text, I rang the doorbell to her house.

Right after I rang the bell, the rest of the band came up behind me. Then, Stella opened the door and said, "Hey guys, it's so nice to see you," she was giggling.

I walked in and the rest of the band followed me. I put my arm around her shoulders and said to her, "Stella, are you alright?"

"She grabbed the hand that was hanging loosely over her shoulder and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, why would you ask?"

I leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Is it the meds, Stella?"

"What are you talking about, Charlie? You should know that it is the meds by now, I've been on them for, what, three days?" She yelled. I winced and the band looked at her weirdly, we hadn't told them about the problems.

"Stella, hun, you're on medication? Why didn't you tell us?" Mo asked, concerned. The other three agreed with her.

"Yeah," she giggled, "When I wasn't at school for those couple days, I was in the hospital," The whole time she explained, she was laughing, I was getting really annoyed at it, but at the same time, I had the biggest urge to help her.

"Stells, why don't we go to the living room and sit down?" I asked, knowing that it was exactly what she needed at the moment. Stella and I sat on the love seat, Wen, Mo, and Scott were on the couch, and Olivia was on the recliner. I still had my arm wrapped around her. "Now, Stell, is this a side effect?"

She giggled, again, and said, "Yeah, I think so,"

"Okay, why is she so giggly, I don't understand," Olivia asked, looking confused.

"It's her meds, the side effects, one of them is overhappiness," I explained to all of them.

"Why do you know about the side effects?" Scott asked me, the way he said it was kinda rude.

"Stella probably told him, right?" Mo asked, trying to clarify.

"Um, no, not really, he was in the hospital with me after I passed out," In my opinion, Stella is dropping a lot of bombs about the last few days in a very short amount of time. They all looked at her weirdly again.

"Passed out, why?" Wen asked her, I was so glad that he would be there for her when I couldn't be. Once he told me that if I _ever_ broke Stella's heart, he would break my face and/or body.

"The first time it was dehydration and malnourishment. The second time it was an emotion thing," I nodded the whole time she was talking, to show that I knew exactly what had happened.

"Okay, Stella, why didn't you tell us earlier?" She looked at her hands.

"I figured, maybe, that I should only tell it once, and Charlie just happened to always be with me," I could tell she was embarrassed that she told me instead of one of the girls, but I also realize that I have always been there for her and I always try to understand what she is going through, and if not, I pretend I do.

"Fine, it's okay. The one thing I want to ask though is, Stella, are you okay? You have been through a lot in the last week and you haven't said a thing about it," I stated, looking at her.

"Yeah, I think I am, side effects are really no big deal,"

"Wait, Stell, we forgot about the school thing," I pointed out, smacking myself in the forehead.

"What school thing?" Scott asked.

"My doctor said that I might have to skip school sometimes to keep my emotions intact, even though I have the medication,"

Olivia noticed something really important, "Stella! You're not giggling anymore!"

"Hell yeah, I'm not!" She exclaimed, we all laughed.

Her phone started singing this weird song from what sounded like a Disney movie. We all laughed, except Stella. She blushed, which was adorable.

She answered the phone, "Hello?"

I heard a little squibble on the other end, I thought that only happened in cartoons.

She gasped and asked, "Ok, what do you want?" I assumed by her tone that it was someone she didn't like.

More squibble.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" At that moment I _knew_ it was someone she hated, she only ever cussed like that when she didn't like someone.

Even more of the squibbly squibble.

"Why is that?" I really wanted to know who she was talking to, so I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then she looked at the rest of the band, who were also looking at her weirdly. She dismissed it and went back to the phone call.

Squibble, squibble, squibbly, squibble.

"I make fun of you, dude, I don't _talk_ to you," Okay, now I know it's a guy, Stella never calls girls 'dude'.

Blah, blah, blah, squibbly.

"Right for what?" This caught my full attention and I turned toward her.

"Who is it, Stella?" I whispered. She shook her head, telling me that she couldn't talk to me at that moment.

I was really concerned, her face was getting red and she seemed really irritated with the person on the other end, I was inclined to tell her to hang up.

"_Don't _call me that! Only my_ friends_ can call me that. And are you fucking kidding me! You _hate_ me and I hate you, there is no changing that," She exploded, we all jumped at her outburst, but at the same time, I wanted to laugh, because the person on the opposite end just got to feel Stella's awesome wrath. She hung up the phone and ran to her room. I looked at my bandmates and we used our silent communication to say that we should go and comfort Stella.

We walked in and she was writing lyrics in her notebook, even though the song was bound to be great, we needed to know what had happened.

"Nothing, I'm fine, everything is fine," She said, obviously lying.

"Who was on the phone, Stella?" I could tell she didn't want to answer, but we needed to know, as her friends.

"Stell? Who was it?" Mo tried to pull it out of her.

She handed Olivia her phone.

"Oh my God, Stella! This is Ray's number!" Olivia shouted. It all made sense now, a guy that she hated.

"I know, he called saying that he was dumped. I honestly couldn't care less,"

"What was the last thing you said about?" Wen asked her.

"What thing?" She asked, looking confused.

"The thing about not calling you that and you 'fucking' hating him," I assumed, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"He called me 'Stells' and told me that he liked me," She said, acting as if it didn't matter.

"What the _hell_? Ray _likes_ you?" Scott asked.

"I guess, that's what he told me, at least,"

"I can't believe it!" Mo yelled, or squealed, in my ear.

"What? What are you talking about?" Olivia asked her.

"What are you talking about, woman?" I asked her.

"I'm talking about, we might have a guy fight for Stella," Stella looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"No way in hell am I letting _that_ happen, Mo," Scott said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, me either," Wen agreed. I love how they are there for Stella; I didn't even have to speak during that conversation.

"I love you, guys," She said, giving them hugs.

"We know," All of us laughed.

Her phone chimed; she scoffed.

"What, Stella? Who is it?" I asked.

"My, uh, mom," I didn't believe her for a second.

We all talked for a while, except Stella, she was totally immersed in her phone. The whole band had left and I grabbed Stella's phone.

**Ray:** I have liked you since the Halloween Bash

I scoffed and texted back, Ooh, then you lose, I liked her when she walked into detention her first day, see ya loser

I turned off her phone and threw it across the room. She lay down on her bed and gestured that I should do the same. So, I did.

"Why did you even pick up the phone anyway?" I asked her.

"Have you heard the phrase 'unknown number'?" She smirked and I laughed.

"Sure, whatever, Stella," I rolled on top of her and started kissing her. All I could think at that moment was, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world,"

**Tell me how you liked this chapter. I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update, I just started school again and I have football and volleyball games all the time. Cheerleading is a very demanding sport and I will try to update every other weekend. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you!**


	15. Stella POV 8

**Hey, it's me, Babygirl669, I wanted to update early because it was my first week of high school and I felt lonely without writing and getting your guy's fabulous reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Stella POV**

_Three weeks later:_

I was sitting on my bed, looking through a scrapbook I had gotten from Mo a few weeks ago. It was filled with pictures of Charlie and me before and after we had started dating. We _were_ adorable together, only an idiot would think that we didn't. Anyway, the pictures were cute; there was one of us at the park, on the swings, and another one of us getting ready to get up on stage for a concert. I don't know _exactly_ how Mo got all of these pictures, but I'm grateful. It was a Saturday, so I got to stay home in my jammies all day, how nice. After I looked at all the pictures, and there were a lot, I went out into my living room and watched movies. I was the only one home: Mom and dad were at work and Timmy and Andrew were both at a friends' house. Sweet, quiet, bliss.

I heard a knock on the door. It could have been anybody, UPS guy, FedEx guy, door to door door salesman. Of course it was Charlie, though.

I pouted, "What, Stells, not happy to see me?"

"I wanted to buy a door, that's all," He laughed and I smiled, letting him in the house.

He noticed the TV was on and asked, "What were you watching?"

"Um, it was a tie in between _Bring It On _and, um," I really didn't want to say my second choice.

"What was it, Stella, you really can't embarrass yourself in front of me anymore,"

"Fine, it was, um, _Hairspray_, you know the one with Zac Efron and John Travolta."

He started laughing at me and said, "I didn't know you had a soft spot for Efron,"

I ran as fast as I could out of the room and into my room. I jumped face first onto my bed and I heard him walk in slowly.

"Stella, it's not gonna help acting like a little girl,"

I turned over and looked at him. "But, that is exactly what I am, a little girl.

I was crying; he came over and sat next to me. I hated being so vulnerable. "Stella, that's _not_ all you are," He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm three freaking years younger than you. Don't tell me you forgot that!" I yelled and buried my head into the pillows.

"Honey, Stella, when I'm with you I _do_ forget it. You act very mature and you can talk with us and you are really witty, so yes I _did_ forget," I just couldn't believe him. I'm 14 and he's 17, there is no way in _hell_ that I blend in with them. "Stells, would I lie to you?"

"Yes, to protect me you would," I knew he wouldn't be able to deny that.

"That may be true, but right now, I want you to be happy and believe me. I love you too much to see you cry," My breath hitched my throat, did he just say that he _loved me?_

I turned over again and asked, "You really love me?"

He nodded and said, "More than anything, and it breaks my heart to see you cry,"

"You know what?"

"Enlighten me,"

"I forgot why I'm crying,"

"I forgot, too," He looked deep into my eyes, leaned over and kissed me, "Let's go back out and watch you Zac Efron movie,"

I squealed, jumped up and ran out of the room. I noticed he wasn't following me, and poked my head back in my room, "Well, aren't you coming?" He chuckled and followed me out to the couch. I jumped on it and squirmed to get comfortable in the cushions. He sat down next to me and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"You know you're my favorite, right?" He asked.

I knew he was talking about all of his previous girlfriends, "Yeah, I know," I felt special, and loved.

We were silent for the entire movie. Well, he was, I sang along to Ladies Choice, it's my favorite song.

Once the movie was over, he turned to me and asked, "Didn't you start writing a song the last time we were all over?" Oh my gosh, I had totally forgotten about that song, it's a pretty good once if I do say so myself.

"Why does it seem like I write all the songs in the band now?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled out my guitar and notepad. You can't expect a girl to be perfect.

_[Spoken]__  
>So you think you can just call me like this?<br>Naw. Not me._

_Oh really?  
>So you sitting at home, got bored and you called me up<br>You so silly, did you think that I'd be hangin round just waitin on you?_

_But who are you kiddin?  
>Your girlfriend probably just dumped you.<br>So you went through your phone just to see who'd pick up  
>But it won't be me, no. (Not gonna be the one you call)<em>

_Cause you missed out on a good one  
>Now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call)<br>I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call)  
>You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve<br>Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call_

_So you don't listen?  
>Did you not get the hint, when I said I'm not interested<br>With me your times ran out  
>Don't you think you should give up now<em>

_But who are you kiddin?  
>I know for a fact your girl dumped you<em>

_Heard you took it real hard  
>Kinda feel sorry for you<br>But it won't be me, sorry it won't be me (not gonna be the one you call)_

_Cause you missed out on a good one  
>Now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call)<br>I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call)  
>You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve<br>Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call_

_Now I know it's hard to get over a break up  
>But what gives you the right to think that I'm gonna wait up<br>Don't you see that you're playin yourself  
>Tryin to break a promise to somebody else<br>So when you're feelin lonely next time  
>Don't call me (not gonna be the one you call)<em>

_Cause you missed out on a good one  
>And now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call)<br>I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call)  
>You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve<br>Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call_

_Not gonna be the one you call..._

Charlie mock clapped. I smirked at him, "So you liked it?"

"Yes, I did,"

"By the way…." I started.

"What, Stell?"

"What was that thing you said earlier?"

"What thing?"

"You know, when you said you loved me…" I blushed and looked at him.

"Yes, I remember,"

"Well, I think I love you, too,"

**Tell me what you think! I need reviews to power me through this next week of school. Love you all! And I seriously do **_**not**_** own Keke Palmer's song The One You Call or Lemonade Mouth, even though I really wish I did. Please please please review for me….. Luv ya,**

**-Babygirl669**


	16. Charlie POV 8

**Hey, I wanted to test out a new story, a Seddie fic for iCarly, tell me if you think it's a good idea in your reviews, please! Love all of you, and just a heads up, I won't post the next chapter until I get a total of 38 reviews from all of you guys that like this story. Enjoy Charlie's Point of View.**

**Charlie's POV**

_Three weeks later:_

I was at home, watching a DVD with videos of Stella and I doing weird and fun stuff together, before and after we started dating. There was one of us at band rehearsal, messing around. I was laughing and savoring memories, it just seems like these times go by too fast. It seems like just yesterday I was in fifth grade and had my first crush on my best girl friend. Now, I'm in high school, dating a girl three years younger than me who is perfect for me.

So, I decided to walk over to Stella's house, just to see her. It only took me a few minutes because we didn't live that far apart. I knocked on her front door and she opened it.

She pouted slightly and I asked, "What, Stells, not happy to see me?"

"I wanted to buy a door, that's all," She thought I was a door salesman? I laughed; she smiled and let me in the house.

I noticed the TV was on, "What were you watching?"

"Um, it was a tie between _Bring It On_ and, um," I could tell she was nervous about telling me the other choice.

"What was it, Stella, you can't really embarrass yourself in front of me anymore,"

"Fine, it was, um, _Hairspray_, you know the one with Zac Efron and John Travolta,"

I started laughing, and I said, without thinking, "I didn't know you had a soft spot for Efron,"

She ran as fast as she could to her room. I walked in and found her face flat in her bunny pillow.

"Stella, it's not going to help acting like a little girl,"

She turned over and looked at me, and at that moment I knew I had made the situation so much worse. "But, that is exactly what I am, a little girl,"

She was crying, and I couldn't stand seeing her like that; I went over to her and sat down. "Stella, that's _not_ all you are," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm three freaking years younger than you. Don't tell me you forgot that!" She yelled and turned over again.

Honey, Stella, when I'm with you I _do_ forget it. You act very mature and you can talk with us and you are really witty, so yes I _did_ forget," I knew she didn't believe me, but I didn't care, I truly and honestly did forget that she was younger than me most of the time. "Stells, would I like to you?"

"Yes, to protect me you would," While that was true, I wasn't trying to protect her.

"That may be true, but right now, I just want you to be happy and believe me. I love you too much to see you cry," I was surprised, I didn't think those words would _ever_ come out of my mouth.

She turned over again and asked, "You really love me?"

I guess I did, so I nodded, 'More than anything, and it breaks my heart to see you cry,"

"You know what?"

"Enlighten me," Nice vocab, dude.

"I forgot why I'm crying,"

"I forgot, too," I looked at her and leaned in and kissed her. "Let's go back out and watch your Zac Efron movie,"

She squealed and hopped up and ran out of the room. I didn't get up right away, it amused me how she was so energetic. She poked her head back in the doorway and asked, "Well, aren't you coming?" I chuckled and followed her out to the couch. She pounced on it and squirmed a little, or a lot, to find a comfortable position. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know you're my favorite, right?" I asked, implying that she was my favorite of all previous girlfriends.

"Yeah, I know,"

We were pretty much silent for the whole movie. Well, I was, Stella sang along to Zac in one song.

When the movie was over, I turned toward her and asked, "Didn't you start writing a song the last time we were all over?"

"Why does it seem like I write all the songs for the band now?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled out her acoustic guitar and the notepad she used to write lyrics in.

_[Spoken]__  
>So you think you can just call me like this?<br>Naw. Not me._

_Oh really?  
>So you sitting at home, got bored and you called me up<br>You so silly, did you think that I'd be hangin round just waitin on you?_

_But who are you kiddin?  
>Your girlfriend probably just dumped you.<br>So you went through your phone just to see who'd pick up  
>But it won't be me, no. (Not gonna be the one you call)<em>

_Cause you missed out on a good one  
>Now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call)<br>I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call)  
>You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve<br>Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call_

_So you don't listen?  
>Did you not get the hint, when I said I'm not interested<br>With me your times ran out  
>Don't you think you should give up now<em>

_But who are you kiddin?  
>I know for a fact your girl dumped you<em>

_Heard you took it real hard  
>Kinda feel sorry for you<br>But it won't be me, sorry it won't be me (not gonna be the one you call)_

_Cause you missed out on a good one  
>Now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call)<br>I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call)  
>You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve<br>Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call_

_Now I know it's hard to get over a break up  
>But what gives you the right to think that I'm gonna wait up<br>Don't you see that you're playin yourself  
>Tryin to break a promise to somebody else<br>So when you're feelin lonely next time  
>Don't call me (not gonna be the one you call)<em>

_Cause you missed out on a good one  
>And now you're feelin lonely (not gonna be the one you call)<br>I forgot all bout you, why you all on me? (Not gonna be the one you call)  
>You should really go back to her, cause right now you working my nerve<br>Cause I'm not gonna be, not, not gonna be the one you call_

_Not gonna be the one you call..._

I mock clapped, but it was actually a really good song, and obviously about Ray calling that day. She smirked devilishly at me, "So, you liked it?"

"Yes, I did,"

"By the way…." She started; I really wanted to know what she had to say.

"What, Stell?"

"What was that thing you said earlier?"

"What thing?"

"You know, when you said you loved me…" She blushed and I could see where she was going with this conversation. She looked at me.

"Yes, I remember,"

"Well, I think I love you, too,"

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think about me writing a Seddie fic, Thanks you guys, see ya later…**

**-Babygirl669**


	17. Stella POV 9

**I'm sooo very sorry that it took me so long to update. I got grounded. I will try to post as many chapters as I can in this short amount of time.**

**Stella's POV:**

The next couple weeks played out fine, until one day I noticed that Charlie wouldn't leave my side. To be honest, he was starting to annoy me a little.

We were sitting at the park after school, we being the entire band, talking and joking around as usual. Charlie's arm was draped over my shoulders. Wen had just told a really funny joke. We were all laughing. I stopped when Charlie transferred his arm from my shoulders to my waist and attempted to pull me closer. I wriggled and writhed out of my boyfriend's grip. He gave me a questioning glace and the group had fallen silent. I just shook my head and stood up, walking calmly in the direction of my house.

About a half an hour later, I reached my destination. I thanked God that I hadn't been followed by Charlie. I love him and all, but if you spend too much time with someone, they start to get on your nerves, no matter how much you like them. I ran up the front porch steps and into the house. My mom said hi and I failed to acknowledge her. Instead, I pushed myself up the stairs to my room, threw my body onto the narrow bed, and ripped my songbook and pencil from my nightstand drawer. The one joy I _really_ have is writing music for my band, Lemonade Mouth, a boyfriend, especially one from that band, is a plus, a fun-time, and most of all, a distraction. Does anyone but myself realize how long it has been since the band has gotten a new song out of me? Obviously not.

I was sitting on my bed, scribbling lyrics onto a piece of music paper when Mo and Olivia knocked and walked into my room unannounced. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stella?" Mo blurted, breaking the tense, silent environment.

"What do you mean, Mo?" I asked innocently.

"You totally blew us and your _boyfriend_ off back there," Mo replied, Olivia was standing next to her nodding her head in agreement.

"I was getting uncomfortable, okay. Am I not allowed to do that?" I sassed back.

She looked at me, a little annoyed with my attitude, but to be honest, I really didn't care.

"What is up with you, Stella? You used to always want to be with him." Olivia asked, without giving me anything.

"I actually have no idea what happened, it's just that everything he does is starting to irritate me. Like when he pulled me today. I don't understand it, but I don't like it." I explained, letting out a large breath.

"Okay, when did it start?" Mo asked after calming down slightly.

"A couple days ago, when we were hanging out at The Pizza Place down on Fifth, he ordered for me. Usually, I would like that, but he ordered a meat pizza," They gasped, I know dramatic, right. "He must have forgotten that I am a vegetarian, or something,"

"Must have," "Seriously," The girls said.

X x x

The next day, I walked to school with my earbuds in, trying to block out all outside noises. The method must have worked because I didn't hear Charlie come up next to me and ask me why I ran off yesterday. But, sadly for me, he tapped my shoulder and waited for me to stop and take out my buds before he asked me again.

"Stell, why'd ya ditch me yesterday at the park?" He asked casually.

"I was tired and wanted to go home," I lied.

"No, you weren't tired," He tried to tell me.

"What the fuck do you know Charlie Delgado?" I yelled and walked swiftly away, causing a scene in the front entrance of the school.

I grabbed my books out of my bag and put them into my locker. Then I walked to first period, end of story.

Although, every time I saw Charlie that day, I walked in the opposite direction **(A/N: I actually do that with a guy I like at my school)**.

X x x

After school, he cornered me in the Cafeteria. I tried to get Mo and Olivia's attention, but they waved it off, that was when I realized that _they_ had set it up.

"What do you want, Charlie?" I asked emotionlessly.

"I want to talk to you for a min- while about our relationship." I could see he avoided the word minute, knowing I would literally give him a minute to tell me what he needed to.

"Fine, I'll listen, but only _if _you let me interject,"

"Whatever," He curled his finger, gesturing that I should follow him. We took the elevator down to the detention room/former practice room.

He sat in a desk and I hopped up on the teacher's desk.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Olivia told me," He said vaguely, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I was just pissed."

"Nothing to be sorry about, I shouldn't have forgotten." He smiled a little bit.

"But Charlie, I do have to talk to you about something," I really didn't want to do this.

"What is it, hun?"

I exhaled loudly, "Don't call me that please, it will only make it harder,"

"Make what har-" realization set it.

"I'm so sorry that I have to do this, but Charlie, I'm breaking up with you. I've been overly distracted over the last few weeks; do you know that I wrote the first song for the band in weeks last night?"

He had tears welling up in his eyes, and mine were flowing freely.

"Why are you doing this, Stella? I thought we were doing just fine,"

"Yeah, you _thought_ that's the problem," I had to be harsh to get rid of him properly, "Maybe if you hadn't _thought _this relationship might have worked out."

He was getting really angry really fast; I thought that was what I had wanted, now I know it wasn't. "Well, you know what? I never loved you anyway!" He yelled and got up, leaving the room. Then he made a point to slam the door behind him.

The only thing I remember after that was that my ankle hurt really badly and I fell asleep crying.

**To answer the questions before they emerge, no she didn't black out again, she was just heartbroken. Please review and tell me how you liked this UPDATED chapter! I will feel amazing if you do! **


	18. Charlie POV 9

**Hey, I'm getting' ready to write Charlie's POV, Wish me luck!**

**Charlie's POV:**

The next couple weeks were fantastic, we hung out every day, and we enjoyed each other's companies.

The band was sitting at the park one day after school; we were all laughing and talking, having a good time. My arm was hanging over Stella's shoulders, as usual. Wen had said some funny joke and the girls were giggling. I moved my arm from her shoulders to her waist, attempting to pull her closer to me, to have a sense of peace. She stopped laughing and wiggled out of my arm. I looked at her questioningly, but she shrugged it off. The rest of the band stopped laughing and watched the scene playing out before them. Stella stood up and shook her head, refusing to explain her reasoning behind this; she started walking toward her house slowly.

I was about to get up and follow her, Scott and Wen struggled to pull me back down to the ground. But it was when Olivia put a hand on my shoulder that I stopped trying to follow my girlfriend.

"Does anyone know what that was about?" I asked, getting kinda angry. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Dude, she seemed happy before that outburst right there," Scott said.

"Yeah, I totally agree," Wen said.

We just sat around for a while, but then Mo and Olivia made the decision to follow Stella and figure out what was going on with her. They assured me that they would text me when they had the answer. Until that text came, I waited and played drums at my house. When that got boring, I pulled out a book and read it for a while, well it was more skimming and finding keywords.

After about an hour, I got a text from Olivia, 'You ordered a meat pizza for Stella Monday.' I realized that was a very_ very_ bad thing. I had completely forgotten that she was a vegetarian.

Xxx

That night I barely slept a wink, I was mortified at the fact I'd forgotten, even though she would be very mad.

I walked to school in order to clear my head. I saw Stella walking right in front of me by the time I reached the front of the school building.

"Stella, why'd ya run off yesterday?" I asked, she didn't even acknowledge my presence let alone answer me.

I tapped her shoulder and waited for her to take out her music before repeating my question, "Stell, why'd ya ditch me yesterday at the park?" I asked casually, keeping my cool.

"I was tired and wanted to go home," She was lying through her teeth, I knew it.

"No, you weren't tired," I knew it was a mistake the moment I said it.

"What the fuck do you know, Charlie Delgado?" I winced and watched her walk swiftly away, making sure to make a scene of our fight.

I sulked to first period, and waited out the day. Every time I saw Stella she turned and practically ran in the opposite direction.

Xxx

After school, Mo and Olivia helped me corner her in the Cafeteria. She tried to get help from her two best friends, but she soon learned they were in league with me.

"What do you want, Charlie?" She asked cruelly. I despised that tone.

"I want to talk to you for a min- while about our relationship," I completely sidestepped the word 'minute' knowing full well that she would give me that amount of time, I'm learning.

"Fine, I'll listen, but only _if_ you let me interject,"

"Whatever," I answered. I curled my finger, gesturing that she should follow me wherever I should choose to lead her. I decided that we should go down to the Detention room. We took the elevator down and reached the room at the end of the narrow hallway.

I chose to sit in a desk and she hopped up onto the desk in front of the blackboard.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, crossing her legs under her.

"Olivia told me," I said vaguely, but with that little amount of information she knew _exactly _what I meant.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I was just pissed."

"Nothing to be sorry about, I shouldn't have forgotten." I smirked a little bit.

"But Charlie, I do have to talk to you about something," I wondered what could be, we had just patched it up.

"What is it, hun?"

She sighed, "Don't call me that please, it will only make it harder,"

"Make what har-" I caught on, oh shit, this can't be happening.

"I'm so sorry that I have to do this, but Charlie, I'm breaking up with you. I've been overly distracted over the last few weeks; do you know that I wrote the first song for the band in weeks last night," All because we weren't together.

I was about to cry and she already was.

"Why are you doing this, Stella? I thought we were doing just fine,"

"Yeah, you _thought_ that's the problem," She was being way to harsh and I was losing my temper, "Maybe if you hadn't _thought_ this relationship might have worked out."

I was enraged by the time she was done talking, then I did something I regret to this day, I talked, "Well, you know what? I never loved you anyway!" I yelled and ran to the door, slamming it behind my dramatic exit. I knew I had broken her heart, because I had broken mine, too.

I fell asleep crying that night because I knew I had lost the best relationship of my life and we will never fix the wounds our words left.

**How do you all like it! You'll find out soon why I broke them up, okay! I will start my new chapter around eleven today, and it will be posted around one or two. Tell me if you guys want Charlie's POV anymore, if it means anything to you guys. Love ya,**

**Babygirl669**


	19. Stella POV 10

**New Chapter! And thanks for the reviews and I will continue Charlie's POV.**

**Stella's POV:**

It had been two weeks since I broke up with Charlie. Two weeks since I had hung out with the best guy in my life. And most of all, two weeks since Lemonade Mouth had had a band rehearsal. It's amazing what one little breakup can do to a group's friendship.

I was walking around in the hall, drinking a fruit smoothie and trying to finish a book for English. Since I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, I was knocked onto my back with someone waaay heavier than me laying on me. I was about to yell at them to get off me, but then I saw it was Charlie. I heard a phone click and footsteps run away. I quickly shoved Charlie off my petite form and ran like the wind to get the hell out of there. I could hear him yelling after me to try to get my attention. I wouldn't hear it.

I successfully avoided Charles Delgado for the remainder of that day.

Xxx

Olivia came running up to me waving some sort of teen magazine.

"Stella, STELLA! You have to look at this! You're on the cover of Teen Fling Magazine!"

"What! I am!" At first I was really excited, but then I saw the picture. It was Charlie on top of me in the hall the other day. "How the _hell_ did the tabloids get this picture?" They had also sort of photo shopped it to seem like we were smiling at each other.

"I don't know, all I know is that this was in the stores last night." This can't be good; Charlie's probably already seen it, too.

"Well, I guess the damage is done and I'll have to deal with the consequences," I said before I walked off to third period.

Throughout the rest of the day I considered how I would break the news to Charlie. I never came up with a way, but instead decided to wing it.

Unfortunately, again, Charlie wasn't in fifth period, so I couldn't get this weight off my shoulders, and that sucks.

Xxx

After school, I turned on the tv and HCR (Hollywood Celebrity Rumors) was on, I was hoping that it would take my mind off of the magazine. I was utterly and completely WRONG! I was the lead story.

"A new power couple has emerged out of the depths of Lemonade Mouth," The annoying anchor, Sally Maroona, said, "Now it seems like everybody in this overnight famous band is coupled up with another band member. Of course, there is Wen and Olivia, and Scott and Mo," Mo will NOT be happy about that, "And _now _there is Charlie and Stella, who we are calling Starlie, because they are so adorable and need a combined name," Of course we do.

My phone rang, I checked the caller ID, and that was _just _what I needed right then. It was the Editor of Fresh Fun Frenzy Magazine, Lauren Henzer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is this Stella Yamada?" She asked, well, duh, she called MY phone, right?

"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked in my best 'sweet' voice.

"It's Lauren Henzer and I just need to ask a few questions about your and Charlie Delgado's relationship at this moment,"

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer a couple questions.

"Okay, shoot,"

"When did you two decide to make your relationship public?"

"Well, when we _were_ dating, I guess two weeks in." I answered honestly.

"What do you mean 'were'?"

"We broke up about two weeks ago,"

"But, the picture was leaked yesterday,"

"Yeah, someone took a picture of us in the hall; he fell on top of me,"

"I don't buy it," She's an idiot if she doesn't believe my story, I mean; seriously, teenagers break up every single day in high school.

"You don't have to," With that said, I hung up and changed her number to go straight to voicemail when she calls back.

I decided that it was now or never, I texted Charlie, 'Hey, it's Stella, we have to talk, call me as soon as you can'

Four minutes later, my phone rang, it was Charlie, thank God.

"Hello?"

"Stella, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, have you heard anything from the tabloids?"

"Um, if you mean did Susanna Lorenna from Kaption Krazy call, yes, I have," Oh, goodness, this has gone farther than I expected.

"Okay, is there any chance that you could come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute,"

**Sorry, I'm going to have to stop this chapter here and continue with Charlie's POV in a while. Can anybody give me ideas to write about in the next chapter? I'd really appreciate it! Love ya, Please review, **

**Babygirl669**


	20. Charlie POV 10

**I hope that you like this chapter; it will most likely be longer than Stella's POV. Oddly enough, I always have more to say in Charlie's POV.**

**Charlie's POV:**

It had been two weeks since Stella and I had broken up. Two weeks since I had hung out with my absolute _best_ girlfriend I had ever had. And it had also been two weeks since Lemonade Mouth had met to rehearse. I hate what a breakup can do to people and their friends.

During lunch I was checking over my math homework to make sure I hadn't made any major mistakes. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I ended up knocking someone onto the floor. Right when I was about to apologize, I saw who it was, and it just happened to be my ex-girlfriend, no not Jen, but Stella. I heard a cell phone click and footsteps run quickly down the hall and away from us. Stella shoved my considerably larger form off her body and ran as fast as her little legs would take her. I tried to yell and make her stop, but she ignored me and continued to book her ass out of there.

The rest of that day I attempted to speak to her, but she effectively ducked me every time.

Xxx

The next day, I skipped school and ran errands for my mom and dad. While I was waiting at the checkout in Wal-Mart, I saw a magazine with Stella and me on the cover. I realized it was that day in the hall, oh shit, she's not gonna be happy about this. I quickly snatched up the top magazine and put it on the conveyer belt with the rest of my items.

I thought long and hard about how I would break this news to Stella, but since she was in school and I couldn't get up the courage to call her.

After I got home and put away the groceries, school would have already been over, yet I still couldn't build up the guts to call her, even if it's completely not about our relationship.

I dug through the fridge, looking for a snack, I settled on a very large ham and cheese sandwich. The good thing about Stella and I not dating anymore is that I'm allowed to eat _all_ the meat I want and not worry about her lecturing me about the 'poor, innocent animal' that was killed. Thank the heavens.

Xxx

At about 3:30, my phone started to ring, it wasn't a number I recognized, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this Charlie Delgado?"

"Why yes it is, who is this?" I asked politely.

"How rude of me. My name is Susanna Lorenna, the co-editor of Kaption Krazy. Would you be too annoyed if I asked you a few questions about an article I'm writing about Lemonade Mouth?" She asked in her fake, seemingly plastic, voice.

"No, I wouldn't, ask away," I said, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on mute.

"When did you know you liked Stella Yamada?"

Stupidly, I answered, "When she moved here a few months ago,"

"Okay," she said slowly, "Now, Why did you guys decide to go Hollywood public?"

"We didn't," My phone beeped saying that I had a new text, "We broke up a while ago, but I have to go now," I hung up before she could reply.

I opened the text quickly, 'Hey, it's Stella, we have to talk, call me as soon as you can'

I immediately called her and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Stella, you wanted to talk?" I recalled.

"Yeah, have you heard anything from the tabloids?" It was almost as if she could read my mind.

"Um, if you mean did Susanna Lorenna from Kaption Krazy call, yes, I have," I answered.

"Okay, is there any chance that you could come over?" I was overjoyed at the fact that she offered. I absolutely couldn't refuse.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," I contained my happiness so I could say that line.

**Please give me ideas people, I only have one little tiny idea, I need more, this story has to go on for a while. Please review, Love y'all**

**Babygirl669**


	21. Stella POV 11

**Hey guys, sorry haven't written, but I was having writers block and couldn't figure out what to say in this chapter.** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I will be working my hardest on it.**

**Stella's POV:**

Charlie arrived and we sat down and talked about what we had told reporters. But for some reason, I thought he was lying about only telling them that we had broken up.

"Stella, can we invite the rest of the band over, the story kind of involves them, too,"

I really didn't want to have them over because I was _just _starting to feel like Charlie and I were become insensitive, but hesitantly agreed. "Yeah, I'll mass text them."

'Hey guys, do y'all want to come over and talk, Charlie's early here' I knew they would be surprised that we were getting along.

About a half-hour after the text was sent, everybody plus Ray was sitting in my living room, looking awkwardly at one another.

"Um, why is Ray here?" Mo asked, staring at the guy in question with daggers.

"Well, hun, he was already at my house and it would have been rude to tell him to go home or just leave him at my house all alone," Scott replied.

"Okay, were not here to fight or 'quietly argue' people!" I yelled. All eyes were turned on me, "We are here to talk about the rumors that are going around Hollywood about Charlie and me. Does anyone know what's going on?" Finally, we get to talk about this.

Ray stood up, "I know who sent the picture in the first place," I nodded.

"Ray, you don't have to stand to talk. Now tell us who it was," I blurted. The rest of the band agreed with me

"It was Jules; she saw you from Hall and quickly snapped a picture she came up to me later at the skate rink and showed it to me, saying that she was going to send it to the press. I tried to talk her out of it." He explained, sitting down.

"Wait, why would you defend either Charlie or Stella?" Olivia inputted.

"Because he likes Stella," Charlie stated; I blushed and turned on my jacket. Stella Yamada does _not_ get embarrassed, whatever happens to her. Oh well.

Everybody in the room gasped. Why was that always such a surprise?

"Yeah, so what? I like her, what's wrong?" Ray exclaimed.

"Nothing, but _I_ have one question." I said, pretty much defending his actions.

"What is it, Stella?"

"Why were you at the rink?" It seemed as if I was the only one to catch the miniscule detail in his story. Ray started stuttering and wringing his hands together, he just couldn't get the right one. And considering the fact that he was supposed to have the bad, macho boy image, being in an ice skating rink on his own accord was a big to don't.

"Um, well, you see," Ray started, but ended up wimping out and telling us the total lie at first. "My mom works the rink as an instructor,"

"Dude that is a total lie, your mom has two left feet and works at an attorney's office." Scott spit at his best friend.

"God, well, the whole truth is that I'm a professional figure skater, okay?" He said quickly, as if trying to get the foul taste of his mouth.

I tried my hardest to stifle my laughter, but it was way too much to hold in. I felt really bad for laughing, so I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Why do I push away so many people? Is it just my personality, or is it theirs?" I sat pondering these questions for a while until I heard a knock on the door. I got up off the closed toilet seat and opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Charlie's buff pectoral muscles. I gasped as I backed up away from him. He entered the bathroom as I backed up.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, but Stell, I have to tell you something extremely important."

I looked annoyed at him, but ultimately decided that it was worth my time to hear what he had to say. "Yes, Charlie?"

His face relaxed and he looked me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry for suffocating you, and I want to say that I really want to be friends again. Forget everything that has happened between us over the past few weeks." He let out a great sigh, and stared at me expectantly.

"That's kinda funny; I've been wishing the same exact thing for a while now." I smiled and walked into him for a short, but sweet hug. He then turned around and opened the door for me.

I was grinning ear to ear when I reentered my living room. Mo and Olivia looked at each other with knowing looks. I then looked at them and shook my head, meaning that nothing had happened.

"So, I have good news," I announce suddenly.

The band members looked at me and Scott raised his left eyebrow. "Um, well, band rehearsals can start back up again. Charlie and I have worked out our differences."

Olivia grinned and said, "Good, we finally get to practice again."

X x x

About an hour later, the whole band had left, including Charlie, and I had the house to myself, just to think.

I was glad Charlie and I were friends again, and especially happy that we were able to handle that tabloid problem together, but I couldn't help but think about how happy we were as a couple.

**Okay, so that was my continuation of this story, and I really hope you like it. Unfortunately, I have decided there will probably only be three more chapters, then I will close this story off completely and call it done. Thank you all for sticking with me through this large process! Leave a review and tell me if you want Starlie to get back together or to decide they are better off as friends! Love you all!**

**-Babygirl669 (that sign off feels amazing!)**


	22. Charlie POV 11

**I'm sooooooooo sorry that I need to finish this story. Believe me when I say I'm in tears over it. This thing is my baby, but all good things must come to an end. Thanks for sticking around with me all this time.**

**Charlie's POV:**

I stepped onto Stella's porch with my heart beating in my ears. I knocked on her door for the first time in two weeks and waited for her to answer the door. When she did, she invited me in to sit at the breakfast bar. We were there to talk about the reporters, but I had a small hunch that she didn't believe me with anything I said.

"Stella, can we invite the rest of the band over, the story kind of involves them, too, " I asked, trying to get more people into the room so that a fight wouldn't break out.

She hesitated a little bit, then pulled out her phone, "Yeah, I'll mass text them."

She tippity-tapped on her phone's screen, and then we sat silently for a half hour waiting for the other four band members.

When they finally arrived, they piled into the living room, where everyone stared awkwardly at each other.

"Um, why is Ray here?" Mo asked the very important question, giving the guy mentioned daggers.

"Well, hun, he was already at my house and it would have been rude to tell him to go home or just leave him at my house all alone," Scott replied, giving me a sinking feeling. I really miss calling someone 'hun', and he gets to do it openly.

"Okay, we're not here to fight or _quietly argue_ people!" Stella bursted. Everyone's eyes turned to look at her, "We are here to talk about the rumors that are going around Hollywood about Charlie and me. Does anyone know what's going on?" I was relieved that the she brought up the subject and that we might be able to get to the bottom of the leak.

Suddenly, Ray stood up, "I know who sent the picture in the first place." Stella nodded silently.

"Ray, you don't need to stand to talk. Now tell us who it was," Stella blurted, and I nodded in agreement.

"It was Jules; she saw you in the hall and quickly snapped a picture. She came up to me later at the skate rink and showed it to me, saying she was going to show it to the press. I tried to talk her out of it." He explained as he sat down. My jaw was dropped to the floor by that time..

"Wait, why would defend either Charlie or Stella?" Olivia inputted.

"Because he likes Stella," I stated bluntly. I could've sworn we had been over this before. Stell blushed and hid in the shoulder of her shoulder. This is slightly strange, since I have _never_ seen Stella get embarrassed, _ever_.

Everybody gasped at my statement.

"Yeah, so what? I like her, what's wrong?" Ray defended himself.

"Nothing," Stella backed him up, "But _I_ have one question."

"What is it, Stella?" Ray asked; I almost got up and slugged him for just speaking her name.

"Why were you at the rink?" I laughed internally, because she had to have been the only person to catch that detail. The man under the spotlight began stuttering and wringing his hands together nervously. He was trying to come up with a convincing lie, trust me, I know. Plus, there is no way he'd ever live down the fact that he could be found at an ice skating rink.

"Um, well you see," Ray began, still trying to formulate his total lie. "My mom works at the rink as an instructor,"

Scott called his bullshit and smothered him with it, "Dude that is a total lie, your mom has two left feet and works at an attorney's office."

"God, well, the whole truth is that I'm a professional figure skater, okay?" I gasped internally, and knew that it would destroy his reputation if it ever got out. He scraped his tongue against his teeth, trying to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth.

Stella was seriously failing at keeping her laughter, and she excused herself to the bathroom.

I got up and walked over to Ray, "It's fine, dude, we will keep your secret. Right guys?" I hinted to the others in the room, because no matter how much I hate the guy, I have respect for him, and I definitely wouldn't want him to ruin my reputation. The band nodded, and I smiled. It was time to confront Stella.

I walked up to the bathroom door and hesitantly knocked on it. A couple seconds later, Stella opened the door and almost ran straight into my chest. She gasped and backed up. I followed her into the small room.

"Don't scare me like that!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"Sorry, but Stell, I have to tell you something extremely important." I took a deep breath, because I was finally going to ask her something that has been on my mind for about a week.

She looked slightly annoyed at me, but I saw the ultimate desire to want to hear what I had to say. "Yes, Charlie?"

I felt my face relax and I looked into her deep brown eyes, "I'm sorry for suffocating you, and I want to say that I really want to be friends again. To forget everything that has happened between us over the past few weeks." I let out a sigh and prayed to myself she wouldn't turn me down. I stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"That's kinda funny;" What could possibly be funny about that? I thought, but then realized she wasn't finished, "I've been wishing the exact same thing for a while now." She smiled at me and slowly wrapped her arms around me for a too short make-up hug. I turned and opened the door for her, happy that we finally diffused our tension.

She walked into the room first and I saw Mo and Olivia look at each other knowingly. Then from the back, I saw Stella shake her head.

"So, I have good news," Stella spoke suddenly, making Wen jump.

The rest of the band looked at Stella and I saw Scott raise his left eyebrow at her, "Um, well, band rehearsals can start back up again." I grinned, "Charlie and I worked out our differences."

Olivia smirked and said, "Good, we finally get to practice again." I smiled even wider, knowing we can perform again. Maybe be better than before.

X x x

About an hour had passed, and we were walking out of Stella's house with all issues resolved. We knew what would happen if a tabloid called us, and we knew how our rehearsals would play out from now on.

I was happy that Stella and I were on speaking terms again, and ecstatic that we are able to solve band problems together, but I can't help but think that I want to get back together with her.

**I wrote like the wind for the past few hours for you guys! I hope you enjoy these updates. Please tell me what you want Charlie and Stella to end as. Boyfriend/Girlfriend, or as just friends. I need the help of my readers! I'll wait for a week until I get a few more reviews, but keep in mind that at this moment, in my mind, they are staying broken up. Only your reviews will change my mind! Thanks for sticking with me! Love you!**

**-Babygirl669**


	23. Stella POV 12

**Hey! This is the first of two remaining chapters, and I am very sad to be concluding this story, but it has to be done. Thank you for reading this far and I sincerely hope you will read other stories of mine.**

**Stella POV:**

First band rehearsal was fairly ordinary, but I couldn't keep my thoughts off of Charlie. His long, brunette locks; deep eyes that continue to mesmerize me. Olivia tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head toward her in acknowledgement.

"You are playing the entirely wrong chords." She whispered in my ear.

I blushed slightly and said, "Oops." She eyed me knowingly and went back to the mic.

I briefly looked at Charlie, who smiled at me. I grinned at him. Then, I returned to focusing on my guitar.

X x x

After rehearsal, I returned home and pulled out my journal.

I never said "dear diary," but I figured people had to do it for a reason, so I tested it out.

_Dear Diary, _(Hmmmmm, not bad)

_I just can't seem to get Charlie off of my mind. I could've sworn I broke up with him and rekindled our friendship so the feelings would go AWAY! But apparently not, I can practically feel his hair tickling my shoulders as he leans down to kiss me. I can smell his cologne, and taste the peppermint lingering on his tongue from the gum he chewed. I miss his stupid sense of humor, and love the way he calls me Stell, and the way he looked at me, like we had a secret that nobody could know about. I loved the way he winked at me in math class, and the way he acted as if I was the only girl in the world. How he told me that I was his favorite girlfriend. Oh my gosh, what have I done!_

_Love, Stella_

I jumped up and hurdled myself at my desk, where my phone was resting. I grabbed it and contemplated if I should call Charlie. Ultimately, I decided, I would.

I searched my contacts for his number, as I had deleted it as a speed dial. When I had finally found it under "Dorkface", I pressed the call button and held the phone up to my ear.

1 Ring. 2 Rings. 3 Rings.

After the fourth ring, I was fairly certain he wouldn't be picking up, when all of a sudden; Charlie's voice came over the ear speaker.

"Hey, Stell," he said with such confidence, my knees nearly buckled.

"Um, hi, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well, I was just finishing up the chapter from Serlstone's class. What about you?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I was just writing in my journal." I oversimplified.

"Did you come up with a new song?" He jumped to conclusions.

"Not exactly." He cut me off.

"Stell, I'm sorry, I have to go; Tommy just got home from college. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

I sighed and said, "Yeah, at school tomorrow, Bye." I pulled the phone down from my ear and pressed the end call button. So much for telling him my feelings.

X x x

The next day at school, I was walking down the hallway, on my way to science, when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall. I took in a big gasp of air, and then someone's lips crushed onto mine. I melted into whoever it was. A couple seconds later, the mysterious man pulled his head away from mine, and I opened my eyes to see Charlie Delgado standing in front of me with a sheepish expression playing his face.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"So, you aren't mad?" He asked.

"Actually, no, I'm not, but can we talk about this later? Maybe at lunch in the Music Hall?" I request.

"Yeah, sure," He replied smiling. I bit my lip and turned around, heading once again toward my science class, but this time considerably happier.

When I entered my third period class, I put myself on Autopilot. Took notes, nodded at appropriate times, and looked generally interested in cellular respiration. Which I totally wasn't. I mean, who would be? It's basically just about how the cells need oxygen to flush out fermentation and to create ATP for the body's simple everyday routines, like blinking or breathing. Did I actually pay attention? **(A/N BTW, I know she is supposed to be a junior, but as I am a sophomore, I related it to my recent learnings in Biology)**

Amazingly, that period passed with no incident, and right afterwards happened to have been my lunch period, thankfully. I walked calmly, but quickly to the Music Hall, where I am sure Charlie was waiting for me. As it turned out, I was wrong, but he showed up about three minutes later.

"Sorry, like, six girls wouldn't get out of the way of the door." I giggle.

"It's fine, I haven't been here long."

"So, abut that kiss." I could tell he was about to apologize, again.

"What about it? To tell the truth, I've missed you."

He looked up from his shoes, "Really, me too. I mean, I've missed you, also." He smiled sheepishly.

I walked up to where he was leaning against the stage and wrapped my right arm around his waist from the side. "Actually, do you want to see something?"

"Sure?" He said questioningly.

I let go of him for a minute to dig inside my bag for my journal. When I had retrieved it, I turned to the page I had most recently written in. Then I handed the entire book to Charlie.

"Are you sure you want me to read this? This is a private journal?" I know he is worried about invading my privacy, but I gave it to him for a reason.

"Yes, just please read it." I watch as his eyes flicker across the page, taking in every word that has been written down.

He looks up at me, mouth gaping, "That's why I called you yesterday. I wanted to tell you my recent discovery, but you were busy, and I didn't want to take you away from your brother."

"This," he held the closed journal in the air, "Would've made me completely forget about my brother." I gasped inaudibly. "Stell, you are everything to me, more than the band, more than my family. You are like my other half, just more petite, and girlish." He made a slight joke out of it, and I was happy for that.

"I still love you, Charles Arthur Delgado," I took a mental note on the fact that he didn't flinch on the mention of his full name.

"And I you, Stells," He placed his hands on my waist, pulled me toward him and kissed me gently.

**There cannot be a better way to finish this story off. I love you all for your ideas and contributions to this story. Look for the final chapter of Complications in the Band, coming very very soon. Probably in the next one or two days. See you guys through the screen!**

**-Babygirl669**


	24. Charlie POV 12

**I am sooo sad to be bringing this story on its final stretch, but I have to. I sincerely hope you like it. Please review at the end and tell me if it is worthy of being changed into a potential novel/novella. All I would have to do is change the names and some of the plotline stuff. Thanks for sticking with me, and give me some support for when this story is over. Believe me; I will be in tears for days. Anyway, please enjoy the final chapter of **_**Complications in the Band**_**.**

**Charlie POV:**

The first band rehearsal after the breakup and makeup was familiar, and easy. I could tell Stella was distracted, because she was playing the wrong chords in one of the songs we were running over, and Olivia wasn't afraid to point it out to her.

All Stella had to say was, "Oops," I laughed silently, and when Stella turned to look at me, I smiled and she smirked back at me. After that, she focused entirely too hard on her guitar, and didn't shoot me another look.

X x x

After that rehearsal was over, I drove myself home and walked into my living room, which was currently housing a supreme number of boxes. Want to know why? Well, my mother goes through _phases_ and she will binge in that area of life until she gets bored of the activity. This month's was quilting. So you can imagine the massive amounts of scrap fabric.

Anyway, I sat down on the recliner and grabbed the remote, surfing the channels for something stupid, so that I didn't have to think while watching it.

After about ten minutes of watching Adventure Time, my phone began to buzz on the table in front of me. Then it took about fifteen seconds to contemplate if I wanted to move out of this extremely comfortable position. Ultimately, I decided I needed to, and picked up the phone, looking at the caller ID. Stella.

"Hey, Stell," I said into the bottom part of the phone.

"Um, hi, what are you doing?" I chuckled, typical Stella question.

"Well, I was just finishing up the chapter from Serlstone's class." I lied, "What about you?" I asked back at her.

"I was just writing in my journal." For some reason I had a hunch that that wasn't all that was happening over there. So I guessed.

"Did you come up with a new song?"

"Not exactly," Just as she was about to tell me, Tommy walked through the front door and toward me on the chair.

I cut her off, "Stell, I'm sorry, I have to go; Tommy just got home from college. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

I heard her sigh deeply into the speaker, "Yeah, at school tomorrow, bye." I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed end call.

I sighed as well and Tommy came over to sit of the couch across from me, "Who was that? Your girlfriend?" He joked.

"My ex-girlfriend actually, Stella from the band."

"Wait little bro, you and Stella? When did that happen?" He was taken aback.

"A few months ago, but just recently a picture of us was all over the media. Did you miss that?" I answered exasperatedly. He just shrugged his shoulders. "But I totally ruined it, I was the reason why we broke up."

"There is no way. No way was my little brother dumped." He said egotistically.

"Yeah way, cuz it happened, but the thing is, and don't call me sappy, I still love her." I looked down at the remote on the coffee table.

"Well, then brother, we're going to get her back for you."

"How is that possible? She wouldn't get back together with me."

"What did she call you about?"

"I'm not sure, she basically only asked what I was doing, and then told me she had been writing in her journal."

"Dude, her journal? The place for all her deep, dark secrets? She still has feelings for you, too," I looked at him with big eyes, "So here's what you are going to do."

X x x

The next day at school, I kept running the plan over in my mind, making sure I would execute it perfectly.

I caught a glimpse of her in the midst of the crowd. I walked as fast as I could; pushing people left and right to get to her. When I reached my destination, I quickly turned Stella against the wall and kissed her. I felt her take in a large breath of air just before our lips touched. Her body melted into mine immediately. After a couple seconds, I pulled away and watched her eyes to flutter open. I put a sheepish expression on my face because I wasn't sure how she would react.

"Hey," she said, out of breath.

I stared at her quizzically, "So, You aren't mad?"

"Actually, no, I'm not, but can we talk about this later? Maybe at lunch in the Music Hall?" I let out a breath and was glad she made that request.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, grinning like a madman. She bit her lip and turned on her heel, heading to her third period class.

However, my third period was history, all the way on the other side of the school. I sprinted through the semi-empty hallways, trying to get in the door before the bell rang. Briiiiing, the bell sounded just as I grabbed the doorway to the class. Success.

That entire class period went by with no issues, but the minute hand seemed to move four times slower than usual. And when the period finally ended, six or seven girls were crowded around the door, just talking away. I tried saying excuse me, but they were too engulfed in their friends to notice me. Finally, Mrs. Riely came to my rescue. She told all the girls to get to their next class. I gave her a thankful nod and sprinted, once again, to the Music Hall.

When I arrived, Stella was already there, waiting for me. My first instinct was to apologize.

"Sorry, like, six girls wouldn't get out of the way of the door." I heard her giggle.

"It's fine, I haven't been here long." She replied.

"So, about that kiss," I was about to apologize for my actions, when she interrupted me.

"What about it?" That sentence almost destroyed me; I thought she was forgetting the entire event. I looked at my shoes to avoid the pain, "To tell the truth, I've missed you."

I glanced up at her, "Really, me too. I mean, I've missed you, also." I clarified and smiled at her.

She took three steps toward me and wrapped her right arm around my back. "Actually, do you want to see something?"

I looked at her and queried, "Sure?"

She let go of my waist and rummaged through her bag for a minute. She pulled out a book and turned it to what seemed like a specific page. She then held the book out to me.

I recognized it immediately, "Are you sure you want me to read this? This is a private journal." I was horrified that after I read it I would be violating her personal space.

"Yes, just please read it," She begged.

_Dear Diary, _

_I just can't seem to get Charlie off of my mind. I could've sworn I broke up with him and rekindled our friendship so the feelings would go AWAY! But apparently not, I can practically feel his hair tickling my shoulders as he leans down to kiss me. I can smell his cologne, and taste the peppermint lingering on his tongue from the gum he chewed. I miss his stupid sense of humor, and love the way he calls me Stell, and the way he looked at me, like we had a secret that nobody could know about. I loved the way he winked at me in math class, and the way he acted as if I was the only girl in the world. How he told me that I was his favorite girlfriend. Oh my gosh, what have I done!_

_Love, Stella_

I took in every word like it was food, and I hadn't eaten for days.

I looked up at her, with my jaw dropped to the floor. "That's why I called yesterday. I wanted to tell you my recent discovery, but you were busy, and I didn't want to take you away from your brother."

"This," I held the closed journal close to my face, "Would've made me completely forget about my brother. Stell, you are everything to me, more than the band, more than my family. You are like my other half, just more petite and girlish." I had to make a joke, but only because I was getting to sound too sappy for comfort.

"I still love you Charles Arthur Delgado," The first half of her statement crossed out the trauma of her using my full name.

"And I you, Stells," I place my hands on her waist and pulled her toward me. I then leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

**So that's it. This story is officially called complete. Nothing else will come out of me about this story. Please Review and tell me how you liked it, and make sure to tell me if it is novel worthy. Thank you all so much for reading for two years now. Bye Complications in the Band, I love you.**

**-Babygirl669**


End file.
